Naxena Warrior Princess
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: The birth of a new world of shinobi with a whole new set of Gods and Goddesses watching over their human charges. On a tragic night a little girl needed her everything ended for her. She lost her parents and a Goddess of days of old came forth to watch over her granddaughter. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 0

_I was watching the first 3 seasons of Xena the other day and I figured what the hell and write a Xena/Naruto crossover._

 _The story will be a little OC set in the shinobi world with fallowing a little of the cannon._

 **Naxena Warrior Princess**

 **PROLOGUE**

Xena had made a name for herself as the Warrior Princess and the protector of the innocent. Fighting many battles and wars, before she was even 30. Always at her heels was Ares God Of War. He had made it his goal in his life to have Xena by his side as his wife and Goddess. But, no matter how many times he had gone to her offering her power, armies, anything she wanted he had failed to notice one thing she wanted. That was love, all she had ever wanted was to be equal to the one she loved and not any man's pond, a tool for no man. That was what Ares had failed to see for along time, til one day his sister Aphrodite came to him and opened his eyes.

"Dear brother. I know what your heart desires and I am willing to aid you with your dream. I know your heart calls for its other half in Xena." Said Aphrodite.

He turned to his sister and looked at her in disbelief. "Who said I am in love with Xena?" He questioned her.

With a smug smirk, she spoke. "Come on. Who do you think I am? I know ones true heart. Xena isn't getting any younger. She has became a great warrior and would make a grand champion for the right God. To serve them in the name of justice. Thus aiding her to take her place with the Gods. I have though of asking her to become my champion to serve me. But, I know I would be stepping on your toes and I wouldn't want to do that. Anyways brother our time is growing short in this world with the raise of the New God these people are beginning to worship. Wouldn't it be best to step up and ask her before it is too late and the times of warriors and champions have passed?" She asked him.

Ares walked over to a window and looked out to the garden that laid before his temple. The crimson roses and other crimson flowers along with white flowers. His Temple priests tend to the flowers. As he turned back to his sister who was sitting now on his Thorn eating some grapes. "Let's say she is my other half and no other woman or Goddess would do. How would I show her I have changed and want her at my side?" He questioned her.

She popped a grape in her mouth and smiled. "Dear brother. Try being honest with the woman. She is strong and intelligent and as cunning as a fox, but as loyal was a wolf to her mate and pack." She told him.

Which made Ares raise an eyebrow to what he was being told. "She knows doesn't she? This is the only reason you would be here." He asked as a flicker of hope shined in his eyes.

"Well Ares. I did have to make sure your heart was in the same place as mine and you have finely given up on having me do your dirty deeds. I am at the point I want to raise my own little warriors and have them fight for peace and keep this world in harmony." Said Xena as she stepped out of the shadows she wore her leather warrior armor dress with her calf high boots. Her sword at her side with her chakram that spits into two. A final gift from Ares. She slowly walked up to the God of War as his sister the Goddess of Love giggled at the sight before her. _'The two greatest warriors and loves of all time and will anyone ever know their true love story?'_ Thought Aphrodite.

"Xena. I…." Ares was at a lost of words. He didn't know what to tell her. He couldn't just use one of his old lines on her, for he risked angering her and that was the last thing he wanted to do. "Xena I have watched you since you we're little. The fates had told me you were fated to be my Champion and my future. At the time I did not know what they meant by that. I always thought you would be the one who would cry my name into war and honor me before and after every battle. But, as I watched I saw something different in you. Something I could never figure out." Said Ares as he looked to his sister who was just grinning at the two.

Xena stepped close and placed her right hand on his cheek. Ares leaned into it slowly closing his eyes. "Ares what you felt was love. Something that is not normal for you. You only know the lust mortal woman show you. At first I did feel lust for you. But, then it became hatred, then somehow I began to care for you deeply. I think it happen when your sword was stolen and you became mortal. I saw a side of you that no one had ever seen. That brief moment in time allowed that hate that froze my heart towards you to slowly begin to melt away." Said Xena as she softly smiled at him.

Ares froze at this confession. He didn't think something so simple could sway her heart back towards him. She could see this in his eyes and she just smirked. "I might be "The Warrior Princess", but I'm still a simple woman in heart and the smalls of gestures mean the most to me. Ares I don't need armies from you as a proof of your love for me. All I need is you." She told him.

From the thorn a female voice was heard. "Now that is the purest from of love I have ever seen. Don't you agree Cupid?" Asked Aphrodite. Next to her was a tall man with golden hair and pale blue eyes. He ware a toga skirt and had quiver full of arrows strapped to his back and a bow in his hands as golden cuffs around his wrist and golden Sandler with two white wings on his back. "Yes, mother I would have to say this is the most purest form of love I have ever seen." He said agreeing.

Ares raised an eyebrow to the sight before him. "What is your son Cupid doing here Aphrodite?" He asked her.

With a wicked smirk she looked at the God of War and the Warrior Princess. "My son is here to seal your love with his arrow. The Fates have given him a special arrow just for the two of you." She told them as she turned back to Cupid.

In Cupid's hand was a black gold arrow with red trimming and the feathers had orange, black, green, and red on them. "This will seal your love and bond for eternity. The fate said this arrow is the power of your love a bind even more powerful then what Zue and Hera hold for each other." He explained to them.

 **Time skip**

It was October 10th. It was a cool fall night as a blonde hair man stood next to a bed holding the hand of a woman with crimson hair. Her violet eyes locked with the man's royal blue eyes. "My love you are doing fine. The seal is stable and all you have to do is just give us one more push and our daughter will be born." He told his lover.

She softly smiled as she pushed one final time. All that was heard in the cave they had been delivering their daughter was cries of a baby. The midwife quickly checked the baby over and gave her. Her first unwanted bath. Her cries in protest of this was heard and her parents just smiled. After awhile the baby was wrapped up and handed over to her mother.

"What will you name her Kushina?" Asked the midwife to the now named woman.

Kushina sat there for a moment and looked over at her lover a small smile crossed her lips. "I want to give her a strong name. One that my ancestors would be proud of. But, I also want to give her the name you liked form the book your sensei wrote Minato." She told them.

Minato smiled at her. He wanted her happy over all and didn't mind they wouldn't use the name Naruto. "My love it is all your choice. I am just honored you gave me a beautiful and healthy daughter." He told her as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

This made her smile grow even more. "I know the name I shall give her. Form this day on my little girl will be known as Naxena. Na from Naruto and Xena from my great great and a thousand more great grandmother. Who was a warrior and brought peace to all she help. I feel our daughter carries her spirit in her." She told him.

 **Mount Olympus**

Xena stood next to Ares. Love shined in her eyes as she watched her granddaughter come into this world. She looked up at Ares. "She is beautiful." She told him.

Ares smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "She will be your spitting image when she grows up. What the fates told me this morning to be true. She will have your warrior spirit…" But, he didn't finish that sentence as his eyes grew enraged at the sight before them.

 **Back in the cave**

A masked man appeared right behind Kushina holding a kunai to her throat. "Give me the baby or your wife dies here and now." Said the man.

Minato grabbed the midwife and his daughter and vanished in a yellow flash. "You will not take my daughter." Kushina growled out. With that moment of chaos the seal on Kushina's belly broke and a red glow came from it. With a blink of an eye the Kyūbi no Kitsune was free. As for the masked man he was gone. But, not before stabbing Kushina in the stomach.

Minato appeared just in time to see his wife being stabbed and the man vanishing as the Kyūbi destroyed the cave wall as it broke free.

"Minato, hurry and take me to the Kyūbi. I need to reseal him within me. We need to stop him!" Cried Kushina as she wrapped bandages around waist to stop the bleeding from her wound.

"I can't your hurt and I don't think you'll survive reseal in him within you." Said Minato as you could see pain in his eyes.

The village below, one could hear screams and growls of evil laughter. As a man wearing an orange mask stood on top of the Kyūbi no Kitsune. "That is it my pet. Destroy this rotten village and kill all that infested it." Laughed the masked man.

Before the Kyūbi a yellow flash was seen and there before it stood the 4th Hokage and next to him his weaken wife. Before anyone knew it, golden chains shot from her body. They wrapped and twisted around the foxes body. Her chains pulsed for a second as she began to drain some of the Kyūbi's chakra. An orange red glow could be seen wrapping around the chains as her crimson hair took on the from of nine tails dancing in the wind.

"Minato we need to get away from here. We need to reseal him. I don't have that much more time." Kushina whispered to him.

Wrapping her in his arms Minato used his flash and teleported them to a clearing in the near by forest. He looked down at his wife. She was fading quickly. He knew in his heart his wife wouldn't last much longer. At that moment he made the most painful decision of his life. He quickly made a shadow clone and had it bring their daughter to them. The second the shadow clone appeared again Kushina's eyes widen.

"No, Minato. Please don't forsake our daughter with this life I lived with him sealed within me." Cried Kushina.

He looked at her with a heavy heart. "I must. You are to weak and will not make it before he is sealed within you. So, I must forsake our daughter to save this village and know she will live another day. While we watch over her from Heaven." He told her as he unwrapped the baby and laid her on a flat stone in front of them and did the hand signs to summon the Death God.

 **Mount Olympus**

Xena looked on with horror. "Ares we must do something. I can't forsake that child." She told him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Zue walked over to them and watched what the Fates had told him and Ares would befall the child. "Xena they will not make it. The girl is destined to be a great hero and warrior." He told her.

"Zue I don't give a damn. They will ostracize her for the burden she was forsake with. You know this to be the truth. The others like her have suffered greatly having those 9 Titans sealed within them." Xena growled out at Zue.

Zue stood there for a moment and looked at the baby girl as the seal was forming on her belly and the Kyūbi no Kitsune disappeared. He watched as Minato and Kushina told the baby girl they loved her and their final good byes. "Xena I will send you to raise your grandchild. When she is 4 years old you will take her form the village for 3 years to train here in Olympus. She will learn from you, Ares, Hercules and others that will aid her in her future." He told her.

With a wave of his hand Xena had vanished.

 **Middle of the forest in the Konoha**

Xena had appeared before her granddaughter and her husband. The lighting she had appeared in slowly faded away. Both Kushina and Minato laid knelt in front of their daughter. Fear was in both their eyes. They had thought someone from the Kumo was going to steal their daughter.

"Relax. I am here to help. My name is Xena." Said Xena as she held her hands up. She slowly walked over to the couple and now crying baby.

"H-how can that be?" Asked Kushina asked she caught up some blood.

"Zue is allowing me to come raise my great granddaughter. To make her stronger and give her a fighting chance. That she will not have other wise. The Fates had told him this." Said Xena as she took Naxena into her arms.

Just then the 3rd Hokage Sarutobi appeared. "What has happen here?" He asked ready to fight the woman holding Kushina's and Minato's daughter.

"Please take care of our child grandmother." Said Kushina as she faded away and Death appeared to claim her spirit.

"Sarutobi, Xena will raise my daughter. If the council refuses and tries to make my daughter into a weapon. Then allow Xena to escape with my child in the cover of darkness. Please old friend. My child is a hero. But, I fear theses fools will see her for what is sealed with in her." Said Minato as he caught up some blood. "Xena thank you and tell her we loved her and wished we could still be here for her." He said as the Death God placed his pale hand on his head and Minato was gone.

Xena watched as the Death God eat Minato's soul. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She looked down at her granddaughter and smiled. "My sunshine. I will always be here for you and tell you stories of your parents." She told the now cooing baby.

She looked at the aged 3rd Hokage. "Tell me Hokage. Will you fallow my families wishes?" She asked him as flames flashed in her eyes. A trait she had picked up from Ares.

With a heavy sigh the aged leader looked defeated. "Yes, I will grant your wish as well as theirs." He told her.

A smile slowly graced her lips as her pale blue eyes shine bright with the fire behind her. "I just ask you do not tell anyone at this time she holds the Kyūbi no Kitsune within her. If they knew….." She never finished her sentence as a man with long white spikey hair appeared on top of a toad.

"SENSEI! WHERE ARE MINATO AND KUSHINA?!" Yelled the white haired man.

"They have passed away Jiraiya." Said The 3rd with a another heavy sigh.

Jiraiya turned and saw his student and his wife laying on the cold hard ground dead. He then looked up at a woman wearing a long black toga dress with gold leafing and golden chain hanging from her waist with a sword on one side and a odd silver and bronze circle on the other. She had matching black and gold cuffs on her wrist. When he looked at her face she had pale blue eyes that showed flickers of violet in them and long black hair. It reached down pasted her knees. What drew him back to her chest was a small white bundle held in her arms. She cradled the bundle to her chest resting it near her heart. "W-who are you?" He stuttered out his words.

"I am Kushina's and Naxena's great grandmother. I had arrived too late to help. But, my great granddaughter asked me to care for her child. My name is Xena." Said Xena as she smiled down at her great granddaughter.

Jiraiya's jaw dropped down to the ground. "But, the only one Kushina said had that name died along time ago." He told her.

She smiled at him. "I didn't die. I became immortal. But, some of my children chose to become mortal to live normal lives. For they said the times of the Gods had passed and to live as mortals." She told him.

Both men stood in silence. Both could not believe what they had just heard. _'Is she telling the truth?'_ They both thought at once. Just then flames from around her and a man in black leather vest open with black leather pants and boots with black leather cuffs on his wrist.

"Xena are these two fools giving you grief about our granddaughter?" He asked.

Xena narrowed her eyes as she looked at her husband. "Everything is Fine Ares. You know Kami will be giving your father grief about this now." She told the now named man.

Ares grinned at her. "Awww… Kami is fine with me being here. She saw the trouble your having with these two old fools." Said Ares as he grinned at the two shinobi.

Both men had gone slack jaw by now. Never in their lives they believed they would have met a God in their mortal lives. Let alone two in one evening. "Forgive us. It is heard to believe someone is not just a mere human." Said the 3rd Hokage.

"That is fine. But, I expect you to honor my children and wife's wishes. He may not been of my blood but he was my grandson as well." Said Ares as he glared at the two men.

Sarutobi looked at the two Gods before him. He saw the hope in Xena's eyes and he then looked at Ares and saw the man's eyes promised him a great deal of pain. With a heavy sigh he looked at Jiraiya. He just nodded to his sensei. "Fine, I have a feeling you would have just taken her if I would have said no." He told them.

"Well old man. You had the right idea. What could you do? We could have vanished with her and maybe one day you would have seen her again. But, that might have been at the gates of Hades. Where she would wave at you standing next to her great Uncle Hades." Said Ares.

"What type of God are you?" Asked Jiraiya as he looked at Ares.

Ares just grinned at the man. "I am Ares God of War. Beside me is my wife Xena. She is the Goddess of War and protector of the innocent and Champaign of Justice." He told the two men.

Xena rolled her eyes at him. "I am not here as a Goddess. I am here as a mother and grandmother, to ensure the safety of my granddaughter." She said as she smacked Ares across the chest.

Black cloak appeared in Ares hands along with a black leather pack. He placed the pack down on the ground and wrapped the cloak around Xena. He made sure to rest the hood on her head and covered the baby from sight. He slips single strap over her shoulder of the pack and hide it under the cloak as well. "Well my love. Everything you will need is in there. I must be returning home." Said Ares as he kissed Xena and vanished.

Xena smiled at her husband. "I will see you in 4 years." She told him as she kissed him back. She watched him vanished and turned her sights on the two men before her. "I must get her out of the cold and fed." She told them.

Both men nodded their heads. The toad that Jiraiya stood next to cleared his throat. "Make sure once she is old enough she signs my contract. For she is destined for greatness and the toads will help train and guide her when the time is right." Gamabunta took a puff from his pipe and looked back down at Xena. "That is fine. We will see you after her training is finished on Mt. Olympus." Said Xena as she wrapped her granddaughter tighter in her blanket and looked at the two men before her. The look in her eyes was one of annoyance.

Sarutobi snapped out of his stupor when he saw the look The Warrior Goddess was giving him. "Yes, t-this way." He said as they left the battered and wrecked Forest. They walked down the small trail that lead back to the village. Jiraiya fallowed behind studying the woman who walked before him. _'Could she be the one that Kushina said her mother would tell her storied of?'_ He asked himself as he stared at her. Xena looked over her shoulder at the man fallowing her. "Do you question my story still? Do you think I might be an enemy trying to use the tragic lost of the Hokage and his secret wife to get the one person who is his true precious person left to them?" She asked the white hair Sannin.

"I-I-I don't know what to think of you. But, I will admit you do have the same smile Kushina had." Said Jiraiya as he rubbed his hand behind his neck. "Pease take care of her. She is all I have left of them and I don't want to lose her as well." He told her as he looked at the blonde hair baby girl. _'She is all I have left in this village and I will do everything in my power to make sure she is safe.'_ He thought to himself as he fallowed the others to the to Naxena's home. The Namikaze clan home had survived the Kyūbi rampage and the only damage they saw was to the main gate where one of the foxes tails had hit it.

 **4 Years later**

Four long years had past since the night the 4th Hokage Minato and his wife Kushina had passed away sealing The Kyūbi no Kitsune into their only daughter and legacy of both Clans. Xena stood in the kitchen looking out at the rain clouds over the village. She looked over her shoulder to see her granddaughter Naxena eating her cereal. That morning nothing Xena had made for breakfast would get Naxena to eat. The only thing the girl wanted was her Fruity Ninjaloops. So after 30 minutes of fight the warrior princess allowed her granddaughter what she wanted. After all it was the girl's 4th birthday and today was the day she would be heading to The Home of the Gods, Mt. Olympus.

"My little warrior are your ready for your trip to see your grandfather and family?" Asked Xena as she walked over to Naxena. The little girl looked up at her grandmother and grinned.

"Yeahh…I…I…I'm ready." Said Naxena.

Xena smiled. "Good. We will be leaving soon. We will only return on your 12th birthday." She told the little girl.

Just then a ball of flames appeared in the kitchen and out stepped a man with black leather pants and vest. He was shirtless and didn't care. He also wore black leather boots and leather arm braces on both arms. His black wavy hair slicked back as he grinned looking at Naxena. "My little Warrior Princess." He said smiling.

"Grandpa!" Yelled Naxena. Giggles filled the air as a little girl was lifted from her seat and spun into the air by her grandfather. "You taking grandma and me back home with you?" She asked as she looked down at his chest shyly.

"Yes, I am. I'm here to take you home with me." Said Ares as he grinned at her. Xena smiled as she watched her husband and granddaughter.

 **OOOOOOOOOoooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story idea. I know I'll be slow getting chapters out. But I will update soon. Please let me know what you think. Review**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm glade so many enjoyed the prolong of this story. The story has been sitting on my phone for awhile and I have been slowly editing it and trying to fix it to what I think would be prefect for it. Thank you to all who are fallowing the story.**

 **So far I have been asked if Naxena will fight Obito. So, far I'm not sure. I figure I'll get there when I get there.**

 **I just want to have fun with the story and have my own little odd ball twist to it. Yes, this is another one of my stories where Naruto is a girl. I have fun with the gender bends. Also it's nice to have a strong female character in a story. I loved watching Xena growing up and I figure I would mix the two together. I was originally going to try to make it a sailor moon or another anime with a female character. But, I couldn't find one I liked. So this is why I went back to Naruto.**

 **Before I forget. I do not own Naruto nor do I own Xena. With that please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Birth of a Legend**

After Xena and Naxena had arrived at Mt. Olympus the other Gods had fun playing with the little girl. It had been ages since a child had been there and even the stone cold heart of Hera had cracked and soften with the little girl. Many had wondered if the little girl was a blessing to them. But, as time went on Zeus awoke the dormant powers within Naxena. Giving her the birthright she was born into. She was to become a Goddess when she got older. For now she was a demi-god until Zeus and the others felt she would fully ascending God hood.

₩ **¥€ Flash Back No Justus €¥₩**

Zeus was walking down a hallway of his Palace as he saw 5 year Naxena sitting next to a small pond in the center of the garden. But, that isn't want caught his eye. Laying before the small girl was a scroll that had blue on it. Her hands held above the pond as the water slowly rising up to touch her hand. He couldn't help be surprised at what he saw. _'This shinobi are able to do things only God's of the past were able to do. That chakra is amazing.'_ He thought to himself.

Naxena sat there playing with the water and was slowly pulling a fish into the little ball she had from above the water. "Come on little fish. I'm not trying to hurt you." She cooed as she watched it slowly swim up the little stream she had connected to the spear of water.

Zeus walked up behind her watching her as she focused on this little trick she was trying. But, he stepped on a stick making her lose her focus and the spear and fish fell back to the pond. She turned to see who was there and gave him a huge foxy smile. "Hi grandpa Zeus." She said with so much joy in her voice.

"Hello my dear. What are you doing?" Asked Zeus.

She looked down at her scroll and over at the pond before turning to look back at the King of the Greek Gods. "I am working on my ninjustus. Baa-chan tested my elemental affliction and it turns out I am able to use them all. But, with Kyūbi sealed in me. I have to work twice as hard at my chakra control. So, I was trying to make a new exercise with water that I can pull living sea life into it." She explained as Zeus nodded his head. He remembered talking about "Chakra" with Kami so he and the other would understand how it worked to better aid Naxena in it. "That is a spend idea there my dear." He told her with a smile.

€ **£¥₩ End of Flash Back No Justus ₩¥£€**

Ares and Hades had spoken with Kami about creating their own summons so that Naxena would be able to take back with her to the Shinobi world. As it was Ares loved the idea. But, he needed Hades help for he wanted to use Cerberus as one of the summons as well Naxena was given one of Cerberus puppy's as a gift on her 6th birthday. Lykaon was born with only 2 heads and looked more wolf then any of the other puppies that Cerberus had that year. The second Naxena saw Lykaon they had bonded. As well the other oddity with Lykoan was she was the only one in the litter that was able to speak at only 3 weeks old. Hades had planned to give Naxena a puppy for her to have a companion when she returned back home.

During her time there she was groomed into a warrior and Goddess. Xena had made sure that none of this would go to her head. For they have seen many before fail and become nothing more then food for the worms.

"Okay Naxena you have only one week left here before you return to Konoha. There you will take your place as Clan head of both Namikaze and Uzumaki clans in the village. But, before they allow you a sit in the council you will have to become a chuuin. So, I will return back with you and take both seats till you are able to take over." Said Xena as she looked over at her granddaughter.

Naxena had grown to be almost a copy of Xena. The girl for the age of 12 already stood at 5'8 and she was still growing. Her long sun kissed blonde hair had streaks of black and crimson red running though it. But, what caught everyone's eyes was her crystal blue eyes that had a small amount of silver in them. When Zeus went to awaken her powers her hair had taken on the black and red along with several silver in her eyes. This laid claim to her being a Greek Demi-God. But, the people of the Shinobi world wouldn't know this for they only knew of Kami and her crew. For all other Gods had been forgotten.

"Yes, Grandma. I understand and thank you for the help. I'm just sad that grandpa isn't coming with us or any of the others." Said Naxena as she turned to face Xena.

"Don't worry my sweet angel. They will visit when they are able to and will help you in your journey in life. They are your family and you have granted us the greatest blessing of all by bringing us all together." Said Xena as she smiled at the young girl. "But, we must get everything you will need. Ares has had you sign the summoning scroll he and Hades had worked hard on. But, I am still trying to figure out why those two made three boss summons."

The girl just shrugged her shoulders and finished putting on her leather battle skirt on and fixed her boots. She had taken up wearing an outfit like the one Xena had wore in the past. Only different was she had orange mesh body armor long selves and leggings with black leather corset with a black tank top, black shorts with black battle skirt and knee high black leather boots. Black leather gauntlets with black fingerless gloves with metal on the top part of her hand and even the gauntlets had metal worked in on them with designs to stop any blade that tried to cut her. Even her boots had metal that covered the Achilles tendon on the back of the boot. Hephaestus had done his own special design on each item. Giving her a look like no other. Naxena pulled her long hair into a high ponytail as two long bangs framed her face. She finished her look off with putting a kunai pouch on her right leg and her other pouch on her back. She clipped her dual spilt chakram to her right hip and securely placed her sword on her left side. Both Ares and Xena had taught the girl to use a weapon with both hands. They wanted to make sure she could always protect herself matter what. Hephaestus was just glade to put his skills as a blacksmith back into use for the girl. He had even learn to seal items in scrolls and had gone above and beyond to make sure she will never run out of weapons and somehow figured out that his special metals could have charka infused into them and make them even more strong and deadly.

" **Kit are you ready to return to that village?"** Asked Kurama. The gaunt 9-tail fox had awoken early when Naxena's powers were awoken. Zeus and his brothers, along with Ares and Xena had entered Naxena's mindscape to see the cage fox. They had gone in after the girl had blacked out and saw the red aura surrounding her. They knew at that time she was meeting the beast and knew only trouble would come from it and had to step in and help the girl with her inner demon.

' _Yeah, I'm ready. Let's rock this Shinobi world.'_ Said Naxena as she smiled to herself.

" **Kit come to me. I have another summoning scroll for you to sign. This one will aid you more I believe then the one your family created. But, I still want to see someone face that snake woman."** Said Kurama as he grinned darkly.

' _Am I able to hold more summons?'_ Asked Naxena as she stared of into space.

" **Yeah kit. You are able to have several. For I know the next scroll you receive will be The Toad Summons. That damn drunk Gamabunta will just have to get over his shitfit when he learns you also hold The Fox Summons."** Said the fox with a wicked grin gracing his lips.

' _I'll sign your scroll tonight.'_ Said Naxena as she snapped out of her daydream by Ares.

"I see your visiting with Kurama again." Said Ares as he smirked at his granddaughter. She smiled looking up at and nodded her head. "You two do have the mental link to just visit with each other. It would be more useful when you return to the other world. For I do not want them to believe you are crazy or something worst." He said placing his hand on her cheek.

"I know. I just forget at times. Also Kurama wants to give me the Fox Summons as back up." Said Naxena as she gave him a foxy grin.

Ares mocked as if his feels had been hurt. "I see and after all that troubles Hades and I had gone though just to make you something special." He said smirking.

She jumped into his arms. "I know and I love you for that. I am proud to show the shinobi world what Greek God's can do. I'm just sad your not going to come with us and help grandma handle the shinobi and civilian councils till I am old enough to take over both family seat." She told her grandpa.

This got Ares curiosity. "What do you mean council seats?" He asked.

"I get both momma's and papa's seats because they both we're the last of both their clans. As Uzumaki-Namikaze heiress." Said Naxena as she trailed off seeing the look in Ares eyes. She had a bad feeling wash over her. Even Kurama was snickering in her head. **"There was a reason Xena never told him. Nice of you to spill the beans kit."** Laughed the fox.

' _Stop it! I didn't know. I thought he knew.'_ She cried anime tears in her head. This was not going to end well at all.

Just then Xena walked back into the bedroom to see the look on Naxena's face and the devilish smirk on Ares. "Don't you dare think about Ares. I will handle everything for her. You will only help when I needed it. Other then that. You stay away from those council meetings." Growled Xena as she walked up to her husband and smirked at him. He knew she would keep her word and make his life hell. Even though he didn't care. He knew whatever he did it would effect Naxena in the end and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Fine, but I do wish to over see the meeting when she returns back there." Said Ares as he looked over to the bedroom door to feel several eyes on him. There stood Zeus and Hercules. Zeus had the look of amusement at his son. "I see you are acting like a protective grandfather to out little angel." Said Zeus as he walked over to Naxena and places a hand on her should.

"What else would I do?" Shot back Ares as he glared at his father.

Hercules laughed into his hand trying to make it appear as he was coughing. "Well with how you behave at our own meetings they will not know what hit them." He said as he walked up to Naxena and pulled her in to a huge bear hug. "Just make sure he doesn't set anyone on fire again." He told her as he pulled away and smiled.

"I can't promise that." Said Naxena. "For I might try to do the same thing." She said with a smirk.

Hercules looked at both of them. "Yeah, you two are related." He said with a heavy sigh.

Just then Hera appeared in the bedroom and smirked at everyone as she pulled Naxena into a hug. "My baby girl. I have a gift for you." She said as she pulled out a baby peacock and held it before her. "She will allow you to speak to me when ever you want. Also I had several of Serenity's gold feathers made into senbon for you. They hold a special poison that no one has seen in "That Shinobi World." So, make sure to you get them back. For I don't want anyone out there trying to copy it." She said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Also I did have a antidote made just for you. So, if someone tried using it against you. They would only fail. Yes, I know Kurama wouldn't let any little poison kill you. Still, I want to be face then sorry." She told the girl before he as she pulled a scroll out from nowhere and it had her eye with a peacock feather over it.

Naxena grinned as she took the baby peacock and scroll. "Thank you grandma Hera. By the way what's her name?" She asked as she looked down at the little silver and blue peacock chick. Hera blinked several times and looked down at the chick as well. "You know. I didn't even think to name her yet." Said the mother of all Gods.

Naxena tilted her head to the right and looked deep into the little chicks eyes and smiled. "Your name will be Maze." She told the Maze as she rubbed her little head and Maze appeared to be smiling as well.

Her a nodded her head to the name of the little chick and grabbed her husband's arm. "Now, Zeus we have many thing to take care of before she leaves us. So, come along dear." She told her husband who had the look of 'PLEASE HELP ME!'.

The others just laughed at his antics and turned back to the young warrior. Naxena just grinned at the others. She looked over at Ares and back down at the floor.

This prompted his to raise an eyebrow at the young girl. "What's wrong munchkin?" He asked smiling softly at her.

She slowly looked up at him. Her bangs slightly over shadowing her eyes. "I'm scared. This will be the first time in a very longtime not having everyone around." She said with tears building up in the corner of her eyes.

Ares smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry. I'll be there every weekend. I still have a lot to teach you. As well I want to see what type of sensei they will try to give you. If I don't like them. I'm going to talk with Hades and Kami and bring back a true warrior to train you." He told her as he pushed her back and placed his right hand under her chin raising her face to meet him in the eyes. "But, no matter what. Just remember. I am very proud of you. Of all you have done in your short life." He told her as he turned away.

This had both Xena and Hercules looking at him in total shock. As far back as Xena could remember he had never said that to any of their child. He had told her that after their first child. But, he had never said those words to anyone else.

"Thank you grandpa." Said Naxena as she smiled up at him. "It's going to be fun when you visit. No one is going to believe your my grandfather." She told him as she slipped passed him and walked back over to her bed. This had Ares grinning. "I know. I do look very good for my age." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on "GRANDPA" you still need to help me get everything ready for when we return." Said Xena as she throw a pack at him and smirked. Ares caught it in midair and fallowed Xena out of the bedroom. Hercules looked at Naxena and smiled at her.

"I have a gift for you." Said Hercules as he pulled out a silver sword. "Hephaestus has been teaching me how to forge for awhile and when you came here all those years ago. I knew I wanted to make you something special. So, Hephaestus has shown me how to forge this sword for you. I do hope you like it." He said smiling at his niece.

Naxena looked at the blade and back at her uncle. "Thank you. I love it." She said as she took the blade and looked at it. It had a silver silk and black leather Scabbard that the sword laid in and black leather belt with silver buckles so she can strap it to her waist or back. "This works perfect. I have been training lately to wield duel swords. Thank you so much uncle Hercules." She told her uncle as she attacked the belt to her right side.

The days had flown by and it was the eve of October 10th. Xena and Ares stood before the other Greek Gods. They were awaiting Naxena. The girl had been so nervous the night before Xena had sung her to sleep like she had done when she was a baby. Out of the corner of their eyes they saw the girl running towards them. She had a black cloak over her clothes and she had a nervous smile.

"So, you ready there Munchkin?" Asked Ares. He had a feeling Naxena had left the others a surprise and he would be hearing all about it on his return.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Said Naxena with a confident smirk.

 **Ooooo0000000oooooooooo000000000oooooo0000000ooooo**

 **Next time kitties. Homecoming.**

 **Will she have a normal life as a teenage ninja or will there be some asshats that just can't let go of the pass and still blame her for the fox?**

 **Who knows? Don't ask me for I have no clue.**

 **Till next time. Buebye**


	3. Chapter 2: Homecoming

**Welcome back to the next chapter. I know I need to get chapters out for the other stories. As well I have been still ill.**

 **I'm glade many of you are enjoying my little twist.**

 **I do not and will never own Naruto or Xena. If I owned Xena the show would be back on the air.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Homecoming**

 **Unknown location**

In the shadows was a soft red glow coming from behind an ugly orange mask. That only had a single hole cut out of it for the left eye. A smirk crept a upon the man's lips. His glowing red eye spun wild with three toma's. "Soon, the time will come." He spoke as another man with wild orange hair and strange purple eyes looked at him.

 **Konoha**

Time had gone by very quickly the past few years. Without the Kyūbi vessel the villagers had settled down some. They still went all out though on October 10th. This marked the 13th year of the defeat of "The Great Kyūbi no Kitsune" and the village was having a grand time. All but for a select few. They stood at the south gates of the village. It was almost 6pm and their guest had yet to show up.

"Lord Hokage. You truly believe that woman would return the girl after all this time?" Asked a man with bandages wrapped around his left eye and arm.

The third Hokage turned and glared at the man standing just to the right of him. "Danzo, they will return. They are the girls family and have more claim to her then we do. She was born in this village. But, the day her parents died she was free to leave here." Said the age leader as he looked down the dirt road leading to the village.

This angered Danzo even more. "That girl holds our greatest weapon and you foolishly allowed it to slip out of this village." Argued Danzo as he turned to face his old friend.

Before another word could be uttered a flash of light and flames appeared before the small group. There stood a tall man with tan skin and curly/wavy hair and goatee with mustache. His dark brown eyes fixed on Danzo. Next to him was a woman with long dark brown hair and silver blue eyes with a flicker of violet. She narrowed her eyes at the mummy of a man before them and in front of the two stood a tall figure in a long black cloak.

Ares placed his hand on the figures right shoulder squeezing it softly. "You know Hokage you should keep a tighter leash on that mummy you have there. I have aided and killed many men like him in the days of the Greek Gods. I wouldn't mind killing him here and now." He spoke with a smirk as he eyed Danzo. Watching the bandage man take a few steps back. Danzo knew something didn't set right with the man that stood before him and this wasn't the time and place to find out what all this man before him could do. He would have his time. But, for now the old war hawk just stepped back and played the fool card.

"Ares, you are not to kill anyone at the moment even though that man should be eradicated from this world. But, that is for Kami to handle not us." Said Xena as she turned to the 3rd Hokage. "It has been awhile Sarutobi." She said as she held her hand out to the aged leader. He reached out to her and braced her forearm and they shook hands.

"That it has been Xena. Did all go well with her training?" Asked Sarutobi. With a worried look in his eyes. Behind the man stood Jiraiya and all the clan heads. They had wondered why they we're called for this meeting. Jiraiya stepped forth and looked at Xena and then at Ares. "I take it this is Naxena Uzuamki-Namikaze?" He asked as he looked at the cloaked figure.

Behind the Sannin one could hear the gasps from the clan heads. Even Danzo did not know of this little bit of information and he had his hands in everything that happen in the village.

"Yeah, it's me Ero-sennin. But, I thought we agreed not to inform everyone of who my parents were till a later time?" Asked Naxena as she pulled the hood back to her cloak and looked at everyone.

Jiraiya smirked at the girl. "There are many things at play and I feel it best to just out you." He said as his face took on a grim look and his eyes lead a straight line to Danzo. Ares and Xena narrowed their eyes and gave a slight nod. Naxena just sighed and looked over at here Jiji.

"Jiji I've missed you so much." Said Naxena as she hugged the aged leader. Sarutobi smiled looking up at the girl. "You have grown so much. I have missed you as well my dear. It had been very quiet without you around to liven up my day." He told her with a soft chuckle. At this time the head of the Hyūga clan stepped forth. "Lord Hokage-sama. This girl here is really of their legacy?" Asked Hiashi as he looked Naxena.

Naxena grinned looking at the Hyūga head. "That I am. I know full well who my parents are and their legacy." Said the young warrior as she saw something, we'll someone's coming towards them. Two ANBU walked up to the small group. "Lord Hokage. Several of the villagers have gotten out of hand and set fire to several stands. The two elders are doing their best to keep it under control. But, Sir they are failing miserable." Said the ANBU in the dog mask.

With a heavy sigh the 3rd turned back to his returning guess. "I am sorry to cut this short. As well thank you Inu." He said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves. This made Ares raise his eyebrow a little. _'Hmmmm…. They know little tricks that we use to move around quickly and travel. But, it isn't as good as the one that Minato created all those years ago.'_ He thought to himself.

"Well, if that is all. It has been a very long journey and I want to get Naxena home and settled in for tomorrow events." Said Xena as she looked at the clan heads and the bandage freak and Jiraiya. Naxena grinned and linked arms with Jiraiya. "Ero-sennin have you missed me?" She asked tilting her head to the side and giving him a cute smile.

Jiraiya face planed as he heard his nickname that his adorable goddaughter had given him all those years ago. "How many time do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!" He shouted as he walked away with Xena and Ares. The others just watched them leave.

' _Man that is a fine Alpha.'_ Thought Tsuma. A small blush could be seen on her cheeks. The others in the group just watched Xena walk away. _'Man they do not make women like her anymore.'_ Several of the men thought as even Danzo shared in this thought.

But, one thing scared them at the gate as a two head wolf cub the size of a Shetland pony ran pass them. Even Tsuma's wolf partner was shocked to see this. "Looks like I need to pay them a visit to find out that pups breeding." Said the Head of the dog nins.

Lykaon ran past the others racing to catch up to her owner. She was enjoying herself in the huge forest the surround the village. There was so many thing out there for her to play with. She had caught up with the others and notched her heads into the back of Naxena. "Lykaon nice to see you finally made it." She said with a huge grin. Jiraiya looked over at the wolf cub and his mouth fell open. "What on earth is that?" He asked as he paled looking at the two headed wolf cub.

Naxena grinned. "Ero-sennin please meet my companion Lykaon. She was given to me 6 years ago and still in her puppy stage. She is the daughter of Cerberus. Cerberus guards the gates of Hell. Lykaon will be the same size of her mother in about 100 to 200 years, give a take a few years." She said with a foxy grin.

"Th-that is a dog?" was all that Jiraiya could say as he slowly closed him mouth.

" **Yeah, I'm a hellhound or hell wolf. Whatever you want to call me. But, know this. If you ever try to hurt my sister Naxena. I will end you."** Said Lykaon as she grinned at the old toad sage as he looked as if he just had a heart attack.

"Baa-chan. I think he died on me." Said Naxena as she looked at Xena. The poor girl looked worried and scared.

Xena just laughed as she saw Jiraiya's spirit leaking out of his mouth. "He'll be fine." She said as they walked along a lonely street away from the festival. All was peaceful as they finally appeared at the gates of the Namikaze compound.

 **Next day**

Ares stood in the kitchen watching Xena cook as Naxena was outside working with her sword. "She has grown a lot. I will miss her when I return home. But, I am going to wait awhile before returning. Zeus is worried of that mummy. He told me something doesn't sit right with him and Kami doesn't mind that I stay longer as well." He said as he put down his wine glass.

Xena looked over at him. "I know the feeling. But, I am not sure if this village would be able to handle you here." She said with a soft playful smile. Ares grinned as he pulled her to him and wrapped her into his strong arms. "Well then I will just have to bring this village down and rebuild it to my liking." He said as he killed her.

Just then there was a knock on the front door. Ares glared over to the living room. "Who ever that is. It better be important." He growled out as he walked out of the kitchen though the living room to the front door. He slowly opened it and there stood an ANBU with silver hair and dog mask.

"Lord Ares. Lord Hokage and Shinobi council and monkey council have requested your family to join them in the council chambers." Said Inu as his mask hid the worried look from The God of War.

Ares smirked and looked down at the ANBU before him. "Tell the 3rd we will be there shortly. My granddaughter has just sat down for breakfast and they can wait a little longer." He told the silver hair ANBU.

Inu nodded his head. "I am to wait here till you are ready to go and shimmy you to the council chambers." He told Ares.

Ares raised an eyebrow to this. "Fine. Come in and fallow me." He said as he turned his back to the ANBU and walked back into the kitchen. Inu looked around and saw the house had stayed the same but for a few new pictures and a new item here and there. _'Sensei I hope I do right by your daughters side as her sensei.'_ He thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen and stood at the doorway looking in on the happy family as they finished their meal. Xena looked up at the young man and smiled. "Would you like to join us?" She asked.

Inu look surprised. No one had ever asked him to join. So, foolishly he needed his head slowly and sat down at the table taking the plate of food from the Goddess before him. Slowly he slipped up his mask and upped hid face mask down and kept his face shadowed so no one could see what he looked like.

"So, baa-chan today I take the final exam to become a genin?" Asked Naxena as she pushed her eggs around with her chopsticks.

"Yes, I know you will pass. We have taught you all the clones of each element and sub element and shadow clone. So, ask to use a different clone during the exam." Said Xena as she smiled at the girl before her.

They had finished eating and Ares smirked at everyone. "Are we ready to go?" He asked as everyone nodded their heads. "Good, now place a hand on my shoulder." He told them and within second they vanished in flames and reappeared in the council chambers. Inu looked at the God of War in shock. He had never travel this face before and there was no way of copying this style of movement.

The civilian council saw this and had a wicked little thought running though their little pea size minds. _'He will teach this to Uchida-sama and make him more powerful.'_ They thought to themselves. Even Danzo wanted to learn this for his root agents.

 **0o0000oooo000000oooooo00000ooooooo0000poooo00**

 **I'm leaving off here. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Next chapter Sheep and the fool they fallow**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies sorry I posting slowly. Real life has kept me busy as well as getting sick. Sorry and I'm doing my best to get the others new chapters.**

 **Same song and dance. I do not and will never own Narita and Xena. If I did we would have chaos in this world.**

 **Ooook00000oooo0000ooooo000ooo00oooo0pooop**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Sheep and the fools they fallow**

The two God's and single demi-goddess stood before the shinobi and civilian council with the two elders and the mummy reject. The 3rd Hokage sat in the middle of this circus and smiled at the new comers.

"Welcome and thank you for coming at this short notice." Said the 3rd Hokage as he smiled and looked at the three before him.

 **Mt. Olympus**

The other Gods stood around watching the circus that was happening.

"Those little ants should be reminded that they hold no power over Gods." Growled Hera.

Zeus looked over at his upset wife. "My dear they are just doing their best to keep the peace for Naxena. For in the end the girl still has to live there." He told his wife as he rested his left hand on her shoulder.

She glared at him. "She shouldn't have to. Kami should just allow her to be with us." She huffed as she looked back down.

 **Back in the Council Chambers**

Sarutobi stood before all those present. "I would like to welcome back to our village after being gone for several years. "Naxena Uzumaki-Namikaze to the village. She will be taking the final exam today with the others she would have gone to the Ninja Academy with." He said with a smirk on his face. _'How long will it take these fools to freak out?'_ He wondered to himself.

Just them a women with long bubble gum pink hair stood up. "What do you mean Namikaze?" She asked as she looked over at the Hokage.

"Like he just said. She is the daughter of the late 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and his late wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." Said Ares as he arched his eyebrow at this pink hair banshee. _'Those damn creatures found their way here as well. I'll have to speak to Zeus about this.'_ He thought as he turned to Xena.

"I was there that night Minato and Kushina died after the sealing. I was witness to their claim as the girl is their child. Look at her. She is a copy of her father." Said Xena as she pointed at the portrait of Minato. Everyone turned and looked at the portrait and saw the similarities they both shared.

Same banshee stood back up. "Hokage-sama! How can you believe these people?" She asked.

The aura around Ares appeared to grow and turn into flames. **"HOW DARE A BANSHEE LIKE YOU QUESTION MY WIFE! HOW DARE YOU QUESTION A GODDESS!"** He roared at the pink hair banshee. The shinobi side of the council sat back snickering behind their hands at what had happen to the damn pink hair banshee. The woman had fainted and soiled herself as the other members of the civilian council moved away from her and made faces from the smell coming from her.

Naxena placed a hand on her grandfather's arm. She slowly shook her head as he looked down at her and softly smiled. Naxena stepped forward. "I am the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. The night I was born the Kyūbi no Kitsune was free from the seal on my mother's stomach. She was attacked by a masked man after my birth and this man's goal was to destroy this village with the aid of the Kyūbi." She told them as she looked at everyone.

Shikaku Nara opened a lazy eye and looked at the girl. "Tell me child. How do you know this?" He asked her.

Before them a black flames appeared before the council chambers. There stood a pale man in black robes with a black golden staff in his right had and long dark brown hair. "Uncle Hades?!" Said Naxena puzzled at the appearance of the God of the Underworld. He stood there looking at everyone around him. A dark smirk crept across his lips. At this time Mrs. Haruno awoke to this man before her.

"I came with special guests. They were watching this circus play out and my grandniece was growing enraged from those fools." Said Hades as he raised his left arm and from under his robe a woman with crimson hair stepped forth fallowed by a man with sun kissed blonde hair and tan skin. The two new comers looked at both councils and elders and Hokage. The man's blue eyes burned holes into the civilian council members and at the elders.

"I see things have not changed one bit. These fools on the civilian council still believe they have say in anything that involved Shinobi of this village. I am afraid you fools are gravely mistaken and do not have any say nor right to try and dictate what a Shinobi can do or say. As Naxena is from two Shinobi clans that have seats on the Shinobi council. You fools need to shut up and sit down or better yet. LEAVE FOR THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU FOOLS!" Yelled Minato Namikaze.

The council chambers had grown eerily silent as everyone tried to digest what they had just seen right before them. There stood their late hero, their late 4th Hokage. He was yelling at them. Why? Why was he doing this to them?

Danzo stood up from his set. "How do we know that this is truly Minato Namikaze standing before us and not an imposter created by these people?" He demanded. Before anyone knew it Minato had thrown his tri prong kunai at the side of Danzo's head and he had vanished in a yellow flash reappearing before the mummy of a man. "Does that answer your question Danzo?" He questioned as he pulled his kunai from the wall and turned an walked back to Hades and the others.

The crimson hair woman stepped forth and looked at everyone there. "I am disgusted with you people. How can you deny my child no our child her Birthright. She is Naxena Uzumaki-Namikaze. The daughter of Minato Namikaze and I myself Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." She told them as she glade at the civilian council mainly. "I know what you bastards have been pulling and know this. All land, business belong to our daughter. Both our bank account and other accounts we hide from you bastards go to her. So help me, if I find out you have stolen from her. Kami and the Greek Gods will not stop me from unleashing my wrath on you people. For Kami and the Greek Gods will be behind me and my husband on unleashing a heavenly wrath that this world has never seen." She told them.

This made many people pale and have guilty looks etch across their faces. "What have you people done?" Question Minato.

A large fat man stood up. "With your deaths we took the money that would have gone to you and put it to the civilian council fund to build more houses, shopping centers and so on." He said as he tried to look triumphant with what they did with the money.

Minato glowed a soft golden color as a crimson color over took Kushina. "Then the income from those places and as well as the houses and business belong to Naxena from this day forth. If not. Then they will be sitting new members to the civilian council." Growled out Minato.

"We do not have to bend to your well Minato. Your dead and that child there is a beast and shouldn't be allowed to live in this village." Said the fat man with an arrogant smirk across his face.

Before anyone had known what happen two golden swords with golden flames appeared in Kushina's hands and before anyone could stop her. She had sliced the man into an clean X. The flames had stopped him from bleeding out as he fell to the ground in four pieces. She looked at the others. "Now what we're you saying about our daughter?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

A well built man with a scare across his left cheek stood up. "As Treasurer and one who overlooks planning and development. I sign over all rights and fund to your daughter Naxena Uzumaki-Namikaze." He said as a seal on his right forearm glowed and a black scroll appeared. "Within this scroll are all accounts and deeds to everything these fools have stolen or have tried to steal." He said as he smirked at all those who looked at him enraged.

"Westin what the hell do you think your doing?" Asked a woman with orange hair. He looked at her. "Returning what rightfully belongs to the girl." He said as he walked around the table to place the scroll in the girls hands.

Another man stood up and walked over to them. "I have documents showing here of the embezzlement the two elders and Danzo and remaining civilian council have done to your family accounts. The man had long raven hair and a scare on his neck. These two men were former shinobi that had their careers tragically cut short due to injuries.

Sarutobi stood up slamming his hands on the table before him. As killer intent radiated from his body. He glared at everyone in the room. He snapped his fingers as several teams of ANBU appeared along with a special guess. Ibiki stood in the center of the council chambers. An evil smirk across his lips. "Now you're my bitches." He told them as ANBU grabbed them and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Danzo stood up and grinned at them. "You are powerless against me." He said as he pulled the bandages off his face and right arm. There in the horrendous glory were six red eyes with three toma's in each eye.

Hades grinned. "Foolish human. Those will not effect me. For I am the God of the Underworld. With Kami allowing me permission I am taking you to Tartarus where you will suffer a much worst fate then what this man before you ever could dream of doing to you." He said as he motioned his hand to Ibiki. Before Danzo could do anything Hades icy hand was on his head and they both vanish.

Minato and Kushina softly smiled and walked up to their daughter and wrapped her into a hug. "We love you Naxe-chan. We're just sad we can't stay." Said Kushina as she kissed Naxena on the forehead. She looked up at Xena. "Grandma please watch over her." She said with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Naxe-chan I'm sorry for believe in those fools. But, I hope you have a happier life from here on out." Said Minato as he kisses his daughters forehead and looked at Xena and Ares. "Please keep her safe." He asked.

Sarutobi and the Shinobi council stood there watching the family and the two dead or formally dead parents of Naxena. "How are you two here?" Asked Sarutobi as he looked at the couple.

"I am the granddaughter of two Gods and have powers that doesn't belong in this world of Kami and has allowed me to return to my family in Mount Olympus and Minato was given a special gift and was sent with me. But, for this we are not allowed to interfere in Kami's world and have to stay on Mount Olympus for the next 10000 years." She told them.

"But, with what was happening Kami allowed Hades to bring us here to help our daughter." Said Minato. "But, we must be going. Our time here is growing short and I do not wish to be face to face with the Shinigami once more." With that said they both vanished in golden and crimson flames.

Naxena looked sadly at the place her parents once stood. She sighed and turned the face the others. "So, Jiji what are you going to do with the civilian council?" She asked.

The old Hokage looked at the last two remaining members. "You two. You two will head it all. You both did all the work anyways while the others just fought about silly things." He said to the to stunned men. They surely didn't expect their honesty and loyalty to the late 4th Hokage and to the 3rd Hokage to make them heads of the civilian council.

Both men just nodded their heads dumbly and took their seats once more. "I have one question." Said Westin.

The 3rd nodded his head for him to go on.

"Can we appoint others to aid us on field of the council we do not know very well?" Asked Westin.

"Yes, but make sure they are ones you are able to trust and will not allow this power to go to their heads. For I do not want a repeat." Said the 3rd as he turned to the others.

The two men nodded their heads and looked at each other.

 **Shinobi Academy**

Ares, Xena, and Naxena walked though the main doors and walked down a long and colorful hallway. They came up to a room that said 110.

 **Inside room 110**

"Now class we have a new student that will be joining us sometime today." Said a young Chuunin with a scare going across the bridge of his nose.

The classroom grew silent as the students looked at their teacher as if he had grown a second head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A NEW STUDENT!?" Yelled a boy in a grey jacket with a fur lined hood. His puppy resting on his head.

"Well Kiba. This student has been a on training trip for the past few years but has returned so they would be able to graduate with others their same age." Said the scared man to the now named Kiba.

"Iruka-sensei, who in our age group has been gone since the beginning of the Academy?" Asked a pinkette at the front of the classroom to the now name teacher.

Before Iruka could answer the pinkette there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned to the door and Iruka walked over to it and slide it open. There before him towered a raven hair man and dark hair brunette and a girl with crystal blue silver eyes with sun kissed blonde hair with red and black strands of hair.

 **There you have it kitties.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy.**

 **Next time chapter 6: New girl, make or break**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello kitties I hope you enjoyed the last installment.**

 **+×+×+×××+×+××××+×+××+××++×××+×××××+×+××+×+×+××+×++××××××××+×1×+×+×+×++×+××+×+×+×+×+×++×++×+×++×++×××++××+×+++×+×+×++××**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **New Girl, make or break it**

Iruka looked at the new comers. "May I help you?" He asked unsure of who these people were.

"Yes, I am the new student. You just inform the others of that is joining your class for the final exam." Said the blonde hair girl as she smiled at the dumbfounded Iruka. "Your…your Naxena Uzumaki-Namikaze?" Asked the dumbfounded scared teacher.

The class grew silent when they heard her last name. "SHE'S THE NAMIKAZE HEIRESS?!" Screeched a bubble gum pink hair girl. Everyone looked at the pinkette.

"Troublesome, just troublesome." Said a boy with black hair in a pineapple ponytail. His lazy eyes rested on the girl.

Ares stepped forth and glared at all the boys in the classroom. "I expect you all to treat her with respect. If I hear other wise. Not even Zeus or Kami can save your asses." He said with a wicked grin gracing his lips as he held up his right hand and a fire ball formed from thin air. This caught the Uchida heirs attention. _'I must know how he did that.'_ He thought to himself as his onyx eyes gazed down at the strange leather clad man.

"Grandpa!" Whined Naxena as she looked embarrassed from his antics. "Your as bad as dad and great grandpa and my uncles. I'm just glade Uncle Hercules, Uncle Joxer, and Uncle Autolycus are not here to make more trouble." She said as she sighed.

Ares smirked as her looked at her. "I could fix that and have all three here for you everyday." He told her as he snapped his fingers and Hercules appeared and looked around the room. "What is it Ares?" He asked looking a little annoyed as he was only half dressed. Luckily for him he had his pants on.

"Just want to put the fear of the Gods into these little boys here. I didn't like the way they looked at Naxena." Said Ares as he gestured to the classroom. Hercules took a second look at the boys and saw the lust and something else that he didn't like. Before anyone could say anything he grabbed Iruka's desk and crushed it in his hands. "This is what will happen to you if you lay a finger on my niece." He said as the desk turned to dust.

"Troublesome." Said the pineapple hair boy and went back to sleep.

"Sir!? You just destroyed Academy property." Said Iruka in a shaky voice. Hercules and Ares looked back at the scared Academy teacher. "I'll pay for it to be replaced." He said as he pulled out a coin purse and took out several gold coins. "This should cover it." He said as the tossed over the coins to him.

Iruka looked at the coins and looked back at the man with the hair the color of a lion's main. "This is way more then enough to replace the desk. Here take some of it back." He told him.

"No, keep it. For I'm sure by the end of the day something else will be destroyed." Said Hercules. He turned and looked at his older brother and over at Xena, who just smirked at him.

Naxena sighed as she looked at her new teacher for the day. "Sensei where would you like me to sit for the exam. Also here are my grades for all the homework and test. That I would have done with the class. Jiji had sent everything with my grandma to make sure I would be learning everything as everyone else and not be left behind in any area. As well I am up to date on all clan and civilian laws." She informed him. He took the file from her and opened it. He was mildly shocked when he saw her test scores and grades from her homework. She scored from 90-100% on everything. _'She has perfect scores like the Uchida and Hyūga heirs.'_ He thought to himself as he placed the folder down. "There is an open seat at the back of the room next to Shikamaru. The boy who is sleeping." He said as he pointed out the pineapple headed boy.

Naxena nodded her head and walked up the stairs to the very last row and sat down next to a boy eating chips and Shikamaru. She smiled at both boys for the Nara heir opened his eyes and looked at the new comer.

"All right class. The Final Exam will test you in three different areas. First being written, second will be physical and the third will be on ninjustsu." Said Iruka as he looked at his students who groaned as they just wanted to do the last two parts. He then turned to the three adults behind him. "Are you going to stay and watch?" He asked them. He was scared to tell them they had to leave. For the shirtless man was as strong or stronger then Tsunade of the legendary Sannin. The three just nodded their heads and went off to the corner of the room to watch.

Mizuki got up and held a stack of papers in his hands. He walked up to each student handing them their exams as he made his way to the final three at the very top. He grinned to himself as he handed Naxena a altered exam. Shikamaru felt the silver hair man's chakra spike for just a second and knew something was wrong when he gave Naxena her exam. The girl looked at the paper and put her hands in the ram sign and yelled KI. This got Iruka to go find out what was happen.

"What's wrong Naxena?" Asked Iruka as he looked at Mizuki a little puzzled. "He placed a genjustus on my exam. I felt his chakra spike just right before he handed me my paper. I also noticed that Shikamaru felt the chakra as well. Once I looked at the exam all the questions were Jonin level and no way a Academy student could answer them. If I did answer them. He would drop the Justus and fail me saying I answered everything wrong." Said Naxena as she looked at Shikamaru who nodded his head slowly.

Iruka looked at his friend and back at the girl. But, before he could say anything three ANBU appeared and took the silver hair man away. Ares was right next to them. He looked ready to skin the man but lost his chance when he was taken away.

"Bastard got lucky." Growled out Ares as he returned to his wife and brother.

"Alright class settle down and begin. You have one hour to finish your exam. Once done bring it down to me and then we will head outside once everyone I'd finish." Said Iruka as he gave the three adults a smile and returned to the table that was next to his desk.

After 20 minutes a knock was heard and the door slide open. There stood a woman with purple hair up in a high ponytail and a man with silver hair that defied gravity. "We have been sent to help with the final stages of the exam." Spoke the purple hair women.

"Yes, Lord Hokage was displeased with Mizuki's actions and sent Anko and my self to help." Said the silver hair man as he gave his partners name.

"Thank you Kakashi-san and Anko-san. I really did need the help for the next part of the exam." Said Iruka to the now named man. The two sat down and Kakashi pulled out a little orange book and slowly began to have prevy giggles.

Ares and Hercules walked over to the man to see what was so funny and got an eye full from the graphic art on the page displaying what was going on in the written scene. Xena already knew about these books of Jiraiya and just sighed.

Naxena had finished her exam and walked down the stairs to the front of the room. She smiled as she handed Iruka her exam. The scared man smiled back and began grading it. "Well done Naxena you got a 100% as well as got all three bonus questions right." He told the girl.

Anko looked the girl over and grinned. "I like the outfit and I see you are confident in it around members of the opposite sex. That is good." She told the girl before her.

"What I wear is pretty much almost the same outfit my grandma wore when she was a warrior. The leather helps from swords and other bladed weapons from piercing to deep and the tightness also help with pressure to stop almost all bleeding that isn't fetal." Said Naxena as she looked at the strange purple haired woman.

Anko grinned. "I would have loved to meet your grandmother. She sounds like a true kunoichi." She told the girl.

Naxena grinned. "You don't have to wait. She right over there." Said the girl as she pointed to the woman with long dark brown hair that had on a strange dress and black cloak. "This is my Great Grandmother a million times over Xena, Goddess of War." Said Naxena as she grinned at Ankos reaction.

Not many thing shocked The Snake Mistress. But, this was one of them. She looked like the woman from Jiraiya's latest books about a ancient warrior who fought the Gods and fought for peace and love. "Your…you're the woman off of Jiraiya-sama's book." She sputtered out.

Xena smirked as she looked at the young woman. "That I am. I just hope he went easy on the smut. But, I am also please with the teen versions of his books." Said the Goddess as she looked at her husband and brother-in-law.

The hour was up and everyone had finished their written exam. Anko talked with Xena and Naxena the whole time. She had questions about some of the fights in the books and about how the hell she married a God.

"Alright everyone. Please fallow Anko-san and Kakashi-san out to the training ground and I'll be out their shortly." Said Iruka as he handed the clipboard to Anko. At that moment Anko was the better choose for Kakashi was too engrossed about telling the two men about his precious little orange book.

Once outside everyone looked around. A boy with onyx eyes and hair in the style of a ducks butt stared at Naxena. She could feel the heavy gaze and turned to look behind her.

"What?" Asked Naxena to the boy.

"Hn." He said. "You should know your place girl. I am the Elite an Uchida." He said smirking. _'That should have her falling all over herself.'_ He thought.

"So, am I to be acting like those fools over their." Said Naxena as she pointed to the fan girls. Said fan girls glared at her.

"Sasuke not every girl is going to be drooling over you." Said Shikamaru.

Naxena tilted her head to the side looking over the now named Sasuke. Everyone saw this and wondered what the girl was going to do next.

"Nah, I don't see it. He isn't that good looking and his hair is in the shape of a duck's ass. He might also have a ego as big or almost bigger then my grandfather. But, I don't see the appeal about him. He has no personality and I would have a better conversation with the puppy on that boys head over there." Said Naxena as she pointed at Kiba.

"Hey! No one can surpass my ego." Whined Ares.

Hercules placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. "That kid is going to give you a run for your title." He laughed.

"Listen up maggots. I am going to be in charge of grading you on how well you handle a weapon. We would do taijustsu. But, I don't feel like getting dirty and Mr. Prevy there is too into his book. So maybe when Iruka comes out we will go from there." Said Anko.

Just her presence alone scared half the kids and it didn't help she had a very large snake wrapping itself around her body at the time. Kakashi just looked up for a second and Shrugged his shoulders and went back to his book. He didn't care as long as Anko kept away from his book.

"Alright you have 10 targets. On each target there is a fatal point marked on it. I will give you two points for every time you hit that mark. Other wise the other points are worth only 1 point. You must score a 9 or higher to pass on each throwing weapon." Said Anko as she held a Kunai and shuriken in her hands.

The civilian born kids just passed by the skin of their teeth.

Sakura got lucky and got a 11 on kunai and 10 on shuriken.

Choji got 16 on kunai and 15 on shuriken.

Shino 17 on kunai and 17 on shuriken.

Kiba did fairly well with 19 on kunai and 17 on shuriken.

Ino did okay 13 on kunai and 13 on shuriken.

Hinata was so far the leader with 20 on kunai and 20 on shuriken. She loved reading the teen books about Xena and fashioned the woman as a role model and when she found out said woman was in her class watching. She had to do all she could to show her how skilled she is.

Sasuke was next and he kept smirking the whole time. He got 19 on kunai and 20 on shuriken. He was a little Pisces that Hinata did better then him. _'Dammit! I'll just have to show her place later.'_ He thought to himself.

Last up was Naxena. She smiled as she looked around and pulled out her weapons that had been custom made for her. She grinned as she pushed a little wind chakra into them as she throw the kunai at the dummy. The weapon sailed thought it's target into the next one and landed at the next fatal wound mark.

She had gotten 20 out of 20 on both kunai and shuriken.

"Well done brat." Said Anko as she wrote down the score.

"She cheated!" Growled out Sasuke. "There is no way she is that good and those kunai and shuriken don't look like the standard issued ones in the village." He whined.

"I didn't cheat. I just added my chakra affliction to my weapon and throw it. Also my weapons are custom made for me by my Uncle. So, no you will not find any like then here in the village." Said Naxena as she glared daggers at Sasuke.

"Then I demand you give me those weapons. For only an Elite as myself should have them." Said Sasuke as he stomped his foot.

Ares raised his eyebrow to this and looked to his brother and wife. "Did I ever act like that?" He asked them.

Xena smirked. "Only when it came to wanting me as your wife." She told him. As she watched his shoulders slump.

"LIKE HELL I'M GIVING THEM TO YOU! Anyways a little crybaby like you wouldn't know what to do with them. For there weight is different the what your used to." Yelled Naxena as she tried to calm herself.

Anko walked up to the dummy and pulled the girls weapon. She almost dropped it, for it was a lot heavier then normal. "What the hell brat." She said as she looked at Naxena.

"There are special seals on all her weapons. So, if someone tried taking them. They will feel heavier and much more difficult to use. Otherwise her weapons are feather light." Said Xena as she looked at the little crybaby before her granddaughter.

"Okay. So is there any other weapons you maggots are skilled in?" Asked Anko just wanting to move on.

Naxena raised her hand.

"Okay brat what is it?" Asked Anko.

"I am skilled in swords, scythes, Warhammers, battle axes, single and duel chakrams and a lot more." Said Naxena as the others around her paled or their jaws hit the ground.

"Troublesome woman." Said Shikamaru.

"That's *munch* cool." Said Choji between bites.

"She is just showing off" Said a civilian girl with brown hair.

"Why would I need to show off? I am just informing my instructor about my other skills." Said Naxena as she was growing tired of these fools that want to play ninja.

"Why don't we head back in and just finish the final part of the exam." Said Kakashi as he was growing bored and wanted to do something else.

They all returned to the classroom and Anko gave Iruka the clipboard as he just finished grading the final exam. He looked over the scores and the notes Anko had put and sighed. For a lot of the notes was about the lazy fan girls.

"Alright class when I call your name you will come into the back room and take the final part and if you pass you get this." Said Iruka as he held up the forehead protector.

It all went smoothly and about 60% of the fan girls failed the final part and all the clan heirs and a couple of civilians passed. Even Naxena passed.

She came running back into the room with her protector wrapped around her waist.

Iruka and Kakashi came back out of the room and Iruka spoke to the class.

"Alright be here tomorrow and you will find out who the Rookie of the Year and Kunoichi of the Year will be." Said Iruka.

As everyone left many whispered about the new girl and the Uchida.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sorry for taking so long. I was having a brain fart. Also I might take time on get chapters out. I will work on whatever story that is drawing to me.**

 **Thank you again and till next time kitties.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey kitties. Sorry for the wait. Been just trying to get all my thoughts and ideas written down and sometimes it's hard then it looks. When my thought drift to another story from the one I'm working on.**

 **Like always I do now own Naruto or Xena.**

 **I was asked if she is going to be paired with Shikamaru. I'm not sure yet. I figure well get there when we get there.**

 **XOXOXXOXOXOXXXXXXLXOXOXKKXKXXOOXOXOXOXOKXKXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXZOZXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOZOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOZOZOXOXXOXOZOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **The birth of New Team**

It was bright and early the next day and Naxena was slowly waking up. She wasn't ready for the new day. "Uncle Apollo just give me one more hour." Whined Naxena as she pulled her blankets over her head.

"Come on lazy bones. It's time to wake up." Said Xena as she walked into her granddaughter's bedroom. "You don't want to keep everyone waiting do you?" she asked as she pulled the blankets off the girls head.

"Awwww…. I just want another hour." Cried Naxena.

"To late it's already 7:30 and your Uncle Hercules is going to eat your breakfast if you don't get up." Said Xena as she smirked. She knew this was the only way to get her going. Just like that the blonde jumped up and ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

She made it into the kitchen in time to stop the man. "Don't you dare. Put that plate down or I'm setting your oils a blaze again." She told her Uncle with a wicked smirk.

"Well, I didn't think you were hungry." Said Hercules as he placed the girls plate down and she walked over to the table and sat down.

"Thank you." Naxena said as she looked at what was made. Waffles with eggs and bacon. A small smile crossed her lips. Slowly she began to eat.

"So, today is the big day." Said Ares as he drank his coffee. "My little princess is going to be a true blue ninja." He said as he took a drink.

"Yeah. But, I'm worried I'll get stuck on a team with that prick and one of his fan girls." Said Naxena as she shuttered at the thought.

"I'm sure they will put you on a team that better suits your skill set." Said Xena as she came walking into the kitchen with a package in her hands.

"I hope so." Said Naxena as she finished her breakfast and stretched. "Thank you grandma for the breakfast." She said as she stood up to go get ready.

"Just one second." Said Ares as he smirked. "We have a gift for you." He said as he motion for her to sit back down.

She complied and sat back down looking at everyone. That is when she spotted the package in Xena's hands. "What's that you have there?" She asked as she pointed at it.

"Well open it and see for yourself." Said Xena as she passed the package over.

Naxena took the package and ripped it open. Inside was a black battle kimono with the long sleeves and it had little orange foxes and blue butterflies sawn into it. Next was black shorts and dark orange obi. Also inside was a black and blue pouches and a matching pair of thigh high Shinobi boot and black fingerless gloves with steel knuckles and metal plating over the top of the hand. Not to forgotten dark orange body armor mesh.

She looked up at everyone and smiled. "Thank you so much!" She cried.

"Your mom and I have been working on this outfit for awhile. I know you like my warrior dress. But I wanted you to dress more like your mom did in her time." Said Xena as she hugged Naxena.

Naxena ran upstairs and changed into her new outfit. She smiled at herself as she looked into the mirror and pulled her long hair into a high ponytail and braided the lose ponytail. One last look she fixed her weapons to her outfit and ran back down the stairs.

"How do I look?" Asked Naxena. She looked at everyone as she saw something flash in Ares and Hercules eyes. But, Xena smirked. "You look beautiful and your making your mother proud." She told her granddaughter as she hugged the girl.

"We're coming along to see who they place you with." Said Ares as he put his news paper down and stood. Hercules stood up quickly as well.

"Yes, it would be go to know your new team and sensei." Said Hercules as pulled his shirt on and walked over to the front door.

Naxena sighed as she looked at Xena. "Really?" Was all she could ask.

"Yes, really." Said Xena as she rolled her eyes at them.

 **Hokage Tower**

Sitting in his office Sarutobi lite his pipe.

There before him stood several Jonin. Each looked at the folders in their hands and back at their leader.

"Do any of you have any questions about your teams?" Asked Sarutobi.

 **Ninja Academy**

Naxena entered the academy and went down the hallway to her classroom. She saw a empty seat at the back row. She went and sat down. The girl next to her looked up and smiled softly.

"H-hello. I-I'm Hinata Hyūga." Said Hinata as she softly blushed.

Naxena smiled brightly at the shy girl. "Nice to meet you Hinata-chan. I'm Naxena Namikaze-Uzumaki." She told the girl.

The classroom was slowly filling and the other Genin took their seats to find out who their teammates and sensei will be.

After 30 minutes everyone was settled in and Iruka came walking into the classroom with a file in his hand.

"Good Morning Class. This will be the last time you all will be in my class and I wish you the best of luck on your Shinobi life." Said Iruka as he smiled at everyone.

Naxena toned him out as she looked at everyone around her. _'This class is mostly clan heirs. Interesting.'_ She thought to herself.

' _ **Kit, you need to make sure they do not pair you with that damn Uchida. He will only want to control you.'**_ Said Kurama with a low growl.

' _I know. Grandma has already spoken to the Hokage about this. Also she told him he would face mom's wrath.'_ Naxena as she shivered thinking of her pissed off mother. Kurama shared a similar reaction. He remembered Kushina going after someone over the smallest thing.

Naxena snapped out of her conversation with Kurama when she heard the scared teach about the teams.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchida, Sakura Haruno, and final Choji Akimichi." Said Iruka.

Sakura was making an ass out of herself. "Cha! POWER OF TRUE LOVE BABY!" She yelled in Ino's face as well as the other fangirl.

Xena had the look of disgust on her face. _'Damn foolish fangirls have no place on the battle field.'_ With her thoughts she turned to look at her husband. Ares had a calculated look on his face.

' _Those useless fangirls will fall in their first true battle. I do hope Naxena doesn't get one of those worthless things on her team.'_ Thought Ares as his eyes connected with his wife. He shook his head and she knew that it wasn't good.

"Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka and your Sensei will be Kurenia Yūhi." Said Iruka. Ino looked at her new teammates. She was a little shocked to hear this. She thought she would be teamed up with Shikamaru and Choji.

Iruka looked around and saw his final team just looking at him.

"Team 9 is still in rotation so now to name Team 10. Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyūga, and finally Naxena Namikaze-Uzumaki and your Jonin sensei will be Ibiki Morino and his helper Anko Mitarashi. With Ibiki being head of T&I. He will not always be able to handle your training. So, Anko his second will help out on your training when she is free from her work at T&I." Said Iruka as everyone in the classroom paled looking at the 3 unfortunate souls to get those two as senseis.

"Alright class. Your sensei's will be here after a short lunch break." Said Iruka as he vanished behind the doors.

Everyone stood and meet with their teammates. Sasuke just walked out and Sakura like the little lap dog she was fallowed after. Poor Choji just walked over with Shikamaru to meet his team.

"Just troublesome. I thought we would be together on a team Choji." Said Shikamaru to his best friend.

Naxena hearing this smiled. "If they get out of hand we could always ask Ibiki-sensei to add you to the team. It wouldn't be hard because Shikamaru's dad is the Jonin Commander." She said with a smile.

Hinata only nodded in agreement. Shikamaru just smiled and looked at his best friend who only smiled back at the others.

Hercules placed his hand on Naxena's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go out to the training field and have a little spar to pass the time." He smiled while looking down at his niece.

"Sure. You guys want to come and watch?" Asked Naxena to her teammates and Choji. Everyone just nodded their heads and fallowed the two out.

Ares smirked. "Looks like he wants to put the fear of the Gods into the boy." He chuckled as Xena rolled her eyes.

"He might want to do that. But, every time those two spar. They destroy everything around them." Said Xena as she shock her head and went after the two troublemakers. This was going to be a very long 30 minutes.

Outside in the training field the other students began to gather. Even other kids from different years gathered around to see this match. It was some new girl and some weird oily guy about ready to fight.

Ares stepped in the middle of the two.

"Listen well. This match is a friendly spar. You also must keep the damage to a minimum for I'm not pay for a new Academy. The match will end when one person is knocked out of the ring or is knocked out or I or Xena step in to stop it." Said Ares as he stepped back and out of the large taijustsu circle.

"Begin!" Shouted Ares as he was next to his wife watch the other two circle around.

 **Hokage office**

Sarutobi had his crystal ball out and the Jonin stood around watching their students. But, stopped talking when they zero in on the fight that was about to happen.

"Look Ibiki our little gaki going to be fighting old muscles there." Said Anko as she grinned.

Ibiki just grunted and watched on with calculating eyes. _'This girl isn't like the others. She isn't going gaga for any of the boys and looks to understand the meaning of a battle. What Anko says about this girls family and what she saw yesterday. She will be good for T &I and ANBU.'_ He thought to himself.

Others in the room got caught up in the spar. People began betting on who would win.

 **Academy Training field**

Naxena back flips over Hercules head as she twisted she mule kicks him in the back. He fell several feet from where he was standing. He was close to the edge but wasn't enough to knock him out.

Naxena landed on her felt she was breathing a little hard. The fight had gone on so far for 25 minutes and she was getting close to knocking him out of the ring.

"Getting tried already? Looks like someone's been slacking again." Taunted Hercules.

"No way old man. You're the only panting and holding your sides. It looks like old age is catching up to you." Taunted Naxena back.

Before Hercules could fully stand up Naxena used flying thunder God on him and knocked him out of the ring. All anyone saw was a golden flash of light and a grown man flying out of the ring and hitting the tree behind him.

"See. Not tried." Said Naxena as she let out a sigh. She was going to feel this in the morning. She turned to look at the training field and it look like a hurricane earthquake hit it. Holes as far as the eye could see. Ground cracked and trees looking to be blown apart.

This girl was on a whole different level from the other girls in this graduating class.

Hinata looked on with shock. She would have to step up her training to come anywhere close to her teammates level.

"Troublesome blonde." Said Shikamaru as he let out a sigh.

Unknown to everyone all the ninjas close by watched the spar. Many in shock and many pissed off for the placed Ryo on the wrong fighter.

Ibiki and Anko appeared on the sidelines. "Team 10! With us." Growled out Ibiki as the three genin and God's turned to see the scar faced man and grinning woman.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxlxkkxkxkxkxxkxkxoxooxoxxoxoxooxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxixooxo**

Till the next time kitties.

Thank you for fallow in and liking.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I was proud of myself for getting out a longer chapter and I'm trying for longer. But, I can't make any promises.**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Welcome to T &I and ANBU**

Ibiki lead the group though the village and to a large building. There outside stood a man with a mask that appeared to look like a dragon.

"Dragon." Said Ibiki as he nodded to the ANBU commander.

"Ibiki. I see they have finally made you take on a Genin team." Said Dragon. You could hear the smirk in his voice.

"That they did. But, they also dragged Anko in on this." Said Ibiki with a devilish smirk.

Dragon looked at the three Genin. "My Kami have misery on your souls."

Naxena, Shikamaru, and Hinata looked at each other and back at the ANBU before them.

Ares snorted from behind the three. Dragon looked at the leather bound muscular man with a raised eyebrow behind his mask. "Don't worry about them." He told the masked man.

"Then it's true. This blonde hair child is a child of the Gods?" Asked Dragon.

"That she is. But, please don't treat her different are special. She is like all other clan heirs and shall be treated like such." Said Xena as she raised her hand to get the ANBU's attention on her.

He nodded his head. "That will be fine with me. I feared she would act like the Uchida brat." He said with a revived tone in his voice.

"Your telling me. If any of these three act like that brat. My snakes will be more then happy to have them for lunch." Said Anko with a sadist smirk.

Everyone sweat dropped from her antics.

"Then why haven't you feed them The Uchida?" Asked Naxena looking at Anko.

"Damn civilian council will not let me know him." Said Anko with a pout as she kicked the dirt road.

 **Away from the village**

Jirayia sat in a shady bar across from a blonde hair woman.

"So, are you going to tell me what this is all about Jirayia?" Asked the annoyed blonde woman.

Jirayia grinned at the woman. "Now, now Tsunade-hime. I have a gift for you." He told the now names Tsunade. He pushed a scroll over to the woman and she looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

Slowly she reaches for it and unrolled it.

"Dear Tsunade-sensei.

I am sending you this to let you know. My daughter dud live that night and is being raised by my grandmother. Naxena needs you in her life. You are her Godmother and you can't just allow Jirayia to be the only one of her Godparents in her life.

I know you are questioning about how I'm writing this now. Well, your remember those stories your grandma and my auntie Mito would tell about our great grandmother Xena. Well, Xena is real and a Goddess. When I died the God blood in me awoken and took me to Mt. Olympus. But, sadly only very few can awaken that blood.

But, anyways please go meet your Goddaughter.

Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki"

At the bottom of the scroll was a seal. Tsunade pushed a little chakra into it and out popped photos of the girl and Kushina and shockingly Minato as well. There with them was a tall blonde hair girl with beautiful blue eyes and a million ryo smile and long golden hair.

"Your telling the council lied to me 12 years ago?" Asked Tsunade as she looked up at Jirayia.

"Yes, they did hime and I have been looking for you the whole time to let you know the girl was alive. She has returned to the village to become a Genin." Said Jirayia as he smiled.

She looked down at the photos once more. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks. "Take me home. I must see her." She said in a whisper.

 **Village**

In a well hidden ANBU training ground Ibiki, Anko, and Dragon watches the three Genin run 10 laps around the area.

' _I can't believe it has been already a week.'_ Thought Anko as she smirked.

"These kids are unique in their skills and talent." Said Dragon as he watched.

"They will be good at their job once I'm done with them." Said Ibiki as a sadist grin crossed his lips.

A cold chill ran down the three running Genins backs. It was like someone had walked across their graves.

 **:Flash back no Justsu:**

" _I want you three to spare with these three rookie ANBU." Ordered Ibiki._

 _He had gotten the idea from Anko to use the freshly new members of ANBU as sparing and training dummies. Dragon had a list of them that earned them the shit list or sparing and training dummy list._

 _At first it appeared Hinata was to scared to hurt anyone in her families style. But there was always that one fool._

" _Awww is the little Hyūga Princess just as weak and useless as her elders claim her to be?" Taunted a raccoon masked ANBU._

" _Maybe you should go home and play house with your dollies. For you'll never match up to that woman over there." Said Raccoon as he pointed at Xena._

 _Xena who was standing at the sidelines narrowed her eyes at the ANBU. 'He is going to be regretting those words here soon.' She thought as she saw the girl become angry._

 _Before the ANBU knew what had happen. He was laying on his back passed out with all his chakra points closed._

 _Anko walked up the blue hair girl. "Kid you need to work your flexibility into your fighting style. You flow more like water. Your not the stone statues your family are in their fighting style." She told Hinata who only nodded her head._

 _After that Anko had shown the girl some other flexible taijustsu styles and Hinata began doing kites to them and working it into a new style of Gentle fist she called Lions Fist._

 _Shikamaru on the other hand got his ass handed to him several times in taijustsu only matches and Ibiki and Dragon pulled the boy aside and worked on several different styles for the lazy teen. After the week he had gotten better. But, like Hinata he has low stamina and chakra. If he wanted to get better. They both had to work hard to catch up to their final teammate on her stamina. They all knew no one will ever match her in chakra._

 _As well during that week Xena and Ares took it upon themselves to get the other two working with weapons. It was good to have many skills. For once your out of chakra a kunai or shuriken could do so much._

 **:End of flash back no Justus:**

All three feel to the ground. Naxena was tried for once. But while she was running she was doing kites for her taijustsu and that was a challenge of its own.

"Good. Good to see that you three are doing better." Said Ibiki.

He walked in front of them like a Drill Sargent. His hand behind his back as he looked at each of them. His dark eyes studied each one of his students.

"Beginning tomorrow we will begin taking on D-Rank missions. But, you will know them as chore mission for the lazy villagers. I understand doing these types of missions for fellow ninjas and elderly. But, everyone has put I rest for them. You will be painting fences to houses and even child care. One those child care missions we will send a ANBU with you. For I do not have time for spoiled brats and Anko will just feed them to her snakes." Said Ibiki.

"I have tried twice. Why do you think I'm banned from that mission. Oh and the Tora one as well." Chirped Anko with a wicked grin.

"Like I was saying. You will also have to catch the Fire Lords wife's cat from time to time. Just remember that cat will do everything in its power to get away from you. It made the mistake of clawing Anko's face when it was running away from Team Gai." Said Ibiki as he smirked at the memory. "After you finished your first 20 D-Rank we will move onto a C-Rank missions. But, you will have to prove yourself to me that you earned that mission. I will not hand you anything on a silver platter." He growled out.

Dragon stepped forth. "I have spoken to Ibiki and Anko. I see you three are fit to be part of ANBU. After we three see you ready. We will begin your training in ANBU tactics. That will work on your stealth, speed, accuracy with weapons and poisons and finally you three will learning the art of Fūinjutsu. We only have one fūinjutsu master left since the 4th Hokage and Kushina died. I hope that one of you three could be come a master in it." Said Dragon as he saw Naxena raise her hand.

He nodded to her.

"I have been studying seals since I was 4 years old. Jirayia and Jiji sent all my parents scrolls with me and Jirayia sent all he found though the years. At this moment I am at the same level Jirayia is." Said Naxena as she got shocked looked from everyone all around her.

"Brat why didn't you say something soon?" Asked Anko as she snapped out of her shock.

Looking down and back up with a small smile she spoke. "Well, no one ever asked me." She told them.

Dragon turned to the other two. "If she is as good as Lord Jirayia I want her to begin training my sealing team. I hate to say it. They really do suck." Said the ANBU Commander.

Ibiki smirked. "We will have to ask her."

"Naxena. Do you believe you could find time to teach my sealing team or retain them?" Asked Dragon.

She looked at him in shock. _'Shouldn't he have someone that is almost a master on his sealing team?'_ She asked herself. "Yes, I could. Even if I am busy training here. I could send several shadow clones to teach when I can't be there." She told him.

"Good. I will inform the Hokage-sama. You will also be paid for this. I do know I have several that wish to join the team but the others don't want to teach them. Jirayia-sama is rarely around so it's hard to have him teach them." Said Dragon as he went up in smoke.

"Troublesome. But, I would like to learn as well and by the looks of Hinata she would also want to learn." Said Shikamaru as Hinata nodded her head.

"We could find out from any of the other that wish to learn and turn it into a evening class and when I'm busy with mission and stuff I could send shadow clones and with Shikamaru and Hinata on my team. I can show them whenever we our out of the village." Said Naxena. _'I just hope I'm not taking on to much.'_ She thought to herself.

 **Hokage Tower Main Office**

Dragon appeared in the aged leaders office.

"Lord Hokage." Spoke Dragon.

Looking up from his paperwork the elderly man smiles. "Hello Dragon. What brings you here today?" He asked with his grandfatherly smile.

"Sir, it has come to my attention that Naxena is Master in Fūinjutsu and my Sealing team is severely lacking in skill." Said Dragon.

"I see. Well we can see if young Naxena-chan would take the time to help them." Said Sarutobi.

"She has already agreed on teaching them as well as doing it as a class for those who wish to learn or wish to add to their already known knowledge of Fūinjutsu Sir." Said Dragon as he was smiling under his mask. For hidden in the office was two members of his sealing team.

"Very well. We can being classes in two day. She will use one of the rooms at the Academy. For I'm sure you don't want many ninjas running around ANBU HQ." Said Sarutobi with a smirk.

"Sir that is fine. I will inform the girl and make sure all senseis and ninja know of the class. Also I believe she will set what days she will be able to teach." Said Dragon with a bow.

Taking a poof from his pipe Sarutobi nodded his head. _'She is truly her parents daughter.'_ He thought to himself as he went into his desk drew and pulled out the documents he would need for this class and also to mark Naxena as a Fūinjutsu Master.

 **IWA**

Man standing in the shadows reading a report he had received from the Hidden Leaf.

" _Commander Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki had a child._

 _Child has returned to the village almost 2 weeks ago._

 _Name: Naxena Namikaze-Uzumaki_

 _Skill in weapons and hand to hand combat. Have not seen the girls Justus skills of yet._

 _She is living with a woman claiming to be the Grandmother of Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki and then current Merchant of the Uzumaki Clan._

 _But, little is know of the woman besides her name. Xena._

 _Will contact with more information and photos of girl and grandmother._

 _Gollum_ ".

The man crumple the scroll in his hands.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxococoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxicoxixoxoxocoxxox**

 **So who is this new threat. Should are three new genin train as ANBU?**

 **HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED SO FAR**

 **LATER KITTIES**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back and glade everyone enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Like forever now. I do not and will never own Naruto or Xena.**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Fire, Rock, Lighting**

Two days had passed and it was Friday evening and Naxena and her team could be seen walking to the Ninja Academy.

Many villagers looked at the blonde hair girl with shock and other mix emotions.

"Troublesome. Naxena how much of a pain will this class be?" Asked Shikamaru as he turned his head slightly to look at his blonde hair teammate.

"Well for starters you will have to improve that chicken scratch you call writing." Said Naxena with a grin on her face. Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

"Troublesome blonde." Said Shikamaru as she smirked at the girl.

They walk into the building and fallowed the arrows to her classroom.

"I think we should be the first ones here." Said Hinata

Naxena look at the shy girl. "I hope so. I should have come a lot earlier but lazy here wouldn't move it." She said with a smirk of her own.

Hinata just giggled. As they open the classroom door. Lykaon came running to her blonde hair partner. The age two headed wolf jumped onto the girl and began licking her face with both its heads.

"LYKAON!" Cried Naxena as she laughed trying to push her off.

"I've missed you Naxena. I was feeling lonely and Ares told me you would be here tonight. So, I wanted to come and help with those funny seals." Said Lykaon as she grinned.

Both of Naxena's teammates had grown to love Lykaon as she was so sweet. But, don't get the wolf wrong. She was Fierce and overprotective of her sister.

"Well you have been playing around in the Forest of Death and I haven't wanted to bother you." Said Naxena.

Lykaon grinned. "That place has a lot of huge kitties and bears to play with. Also found a huge wolf pack in there. But, what surprised me was. They talk like us." She told Naxena.

Naxena and the others raised their eyebrows at this information. _'Could there be summons running around in the Forest of Death?'_ All three thought as on.

They where pulled from their thoughts as people began filing into the classroom and they heard the voice of the other Rookies.

"Naxena my mom wants to talk to you about Lykaon." Said Kiba as he walked up to the group.

"Why's that?" Asked Naxena.

Kiba scratched his left cheek. "She wants to know breed she is." He told her.

"That's simple. Lykaon is a hellhound." Said Naxena.

"Yup, my momma guards the gates of Hades." Said Lykaon as everyone looked at her. Both her heads grinned.

Everyone sat down as Ibiki walked up behind his students. "I see you have a full house." He told Naxena as he looked over her class to the point of Shikamaru and Hinata having to sit next to Naxena up front.

"It appears so. I guess we'll start with the basics." Said Naxena.

She looked over the whole class as one.

"Before one can learn Sealing. One must have neat penmanship. So for the next two weeks we will be working on your calligraphy. For one wrong brush strong and your seal can malfunction in blow up in your face or not work at all." Said Naxena as everyone's eyes grew wide. They didn't think it would be that hard to learn.

"I know what you are thinking. That this should be very simple to learn? Your wrong. Sealing is very difficult." She told them looking around at each of them. "There is a reason there are very few master of this art today." Said Naxena.

Choji raised his hand. Naxena nodded to him. "My dad said that we only have 1 or 2 true masters left in the village. Is that true." He asked.

"Jirayia and the 3rd Hokage. But, Jirayia has surpass his sensei along time ago. My father was also a master at the arts. But, my mother was the true star when it came to sealing." Said Naxena as a sad smile graced her lips.

"I don't see the point of you leading this class. I am the elite and should be the one up front teaching this." Said Sasuke as he thought it was so simple.

Ibiki cocked up his eyebrow at this moron.

"Ha. That's funny. If you think you're truly the best. Then come up front and show me the basic seal for a explosive tag." Said Naxena as she stepped aside.

Sasuke smirked and got up walked to the front of the class and pulling out a tag. But, Naxena pulled it out of his hands.

"Nope, if you think you know this better then I do. Then draw it from memory." Said Naxena as she smiled.

Ibiki grinned at he knew what she was doing.

Sasuke glared at the girl and began to draw the seal on the blackboard. When he was happy with what he drew he stepped back. "Hn, loser." He said to the girl next to him.

Ibiki stepped forth and looked the seal over. "What the hell is this?" He growled out scaring a lot of the students and making Sasuke jump.

"It's the seal the loser wanted." Shot out Sasuke.

"No, that's just lines of nothing. Naxena show him the real seal." Said Ibiki as he glared at Sasuke.

Nodding her head she went to work and drew the proper seal on the blackboard. She turned around and stepped away from it.

"What you see Sasuke drew what he wanted never coming close to the true seal and also all his lines and calligraphy is a true mess. This would have never worked out in the field." Said Naxena as she pulled a scroll out with a larger drawing of the explosive tag and helped it up.

"You see the one the girl did is the true tag and then this scroll that shows the larger text so you all can see it. The one ducky her drew is just chicken scratches." Said Ibiki.

His ANBU all nodded their heads taking notes on what they had been told. The Jonin and Chunni in the classroom all nodded their heads as they also took notes. The Genin looked on with shock.

"Don't put Sasuke-kun down like that. How is he to know the right way of doing this." Yelled Sakura as she glared at everyone.

"Fan girls like you are the first to die out on the field." Said Ibiki as he turned to his students. "You three after this is cover come to T&I." He said walking out of the classroom.

The nodded their heads and looked back at the classroom.

Sakura just stared at where the large man was and her mouth hung open from shock.

Cleaning off the board Naxena put up all the symbols they are to learn. She also went around handing out sheets with all the symbols. "I want you all to work on these while here and on your free time. After the two weeks I will be testing you." She told them.

"What makes you an expert on this? You're the same age as us?" Asked Ino.

"Since I was 4 years old I have been studying and training each day in this art. While I was out of the village Jirayia would seen me books and my family scrolls when he found them on his missions away from the village. Also Jiji sent all my family scrolls that my mother left behind before she passed. My family Clan. The Uzumaki Clan was hailed as experts in the sealing arts. Some would say it was a bloodline. For it came to us easily." Said Naxena.

"Shouldn't Jirayia-sama be teaching up?" Asked a random Jonin.

"He could but he is needed out of the village and I am the only person alive or around that is at the same level he is on Sealing. I have also made my own seals and changed several already known seals. I have a new design for the explosive tags that Jiji is having me work on. For they take even less chakra then the normal one." Said Naxena.

The room grew quiet as everyone looked at her.

She took this time to go over the history of seal and also some of her clan history with the art. The two hours flow by.

"Thank you all for coming and I hope to see you next time. Also when I am out on missions I will have shadow clones here to teach you. If not my grandmother will be here. She is pretty good with seals as well." Said Naxena as she gather her items along with her team and walked out of the classroom.

' _What the hell!?'_ Thought Sasuke as he watched the girl leave.

' _That bitch!'_ Thought Sakura.

' _This is going to be fun.'_ Thought Ino and Choji.

' _Wonder if we can get a puppy from Lykaon.'_ Thought Kiba.

' _Interesting.'_ Thought Shino as he gathered his items and left with his teammates.

 **T &I**

Ibiki sat in his office waiting for his students when Anko walked in. "So boss man we on for poker tonight?" She asked with a grin.

Before he could answer his students walked in.

"Poker I'm in." Said Naxena.

Ibiki raised his eyebrow. "What makes you think I'll allow you to play?" He asked.

Naxena pulled out her wallet and dropped it on the table. You could hear the coins and it was fat with cash. "Because I have the cash to play." She told him with a foxy grin.

"Come on let the brats play. They will learn the hard way." Said Anko grinning.

"Fine but don't cry to me when you lose." Said Ibiki.

"Troublesome… Sensei what did you need to see us about?" Asked Shikamaru as he yawned.

"You three have been doing well with training and not blowing up the village that we will begin our C-Rank missions in the morning." Said Ibiki.

"Ano. Do you believe we are ready for this?" Asked Hinata. She was sure that her team could do it. But, she want to be sure.

Ibiki looked at her and smirked. "Elders still trying to break you?" He asked her. She just nodded her head and slide a piece of paper to him.

He took it and looked it over grinning and it turned to ash in his hands. He looked at her and nodded. The others in the room wondered what that was all about.

"So, you all done here?" Asked Anko.

"I believe so. So, where the game going to be tonight?" Asked Ibiki as he stood up.

Anko grinned. "At the Shadow Dragon Bar." She told him.

He nodded and looked at his students. All three nodded their heads and fallowed them out.

"Lykaon could you go tell Baa-chan and Shika and Hinata's parents we are with our sensei still and will be back late?" Asked Naxena as she looked at her partner.

"Sure and I'll fine you afterwards." Said Lykaon as she ran off.

"Cute puppy." Said Anko as she looked at Naxena. "But, will she tell them we are playing poker?" She asked.

"Nope. For she knows we both will get in trouble for not letting grandpa Ares play." Said Naxena as she grinned.

Everyone looked at her. "He could have come." Said Anko.

Naxena's eyes grew huge. "Hell no. He is a sore loser when I play with him." She told them.

They all nodded and made their way to the bar. Just as they got there Lykaon appeared. "All parents said okay and Shikamaru your mom said don't be lazy." She told them.

"Troublesome." Grumbled Shikamaru as they walked in. In the bar was his father and his friends drink. Shikaku looked at his son and sighed. "Your mother send you?" He asked.

"Nope. We're here for poker night." Said Naxena as she smiled at the Clan heads.

All three men looked at the kids and then at Ibiki and Anko.

"I could help on an undercover mission." Said Hinata as she gave them an angelic smile.

"Troublesome." Said Shikaku as he pulled out some money and handed it his son. Shikamaru nodded his head and took it.

With that they went to the back of the bar with a private room.

"We should go watch. See how good those kids are." Said Choza.

The other two looked at him and nodded their heads. With drinks in hand they fallowed after the group.

 **Ooxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxozoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxxoxox**

 **Till the next time kitties**

 **The poker game**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello kitties. Sorry for the long wait and thank you for reviews and likes.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Xena.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Poker Night**

Naxena looked around the room and spotted the fairly large poker table and sitting at the table was Sarutobi, to his left was Ares. Who was grinning like a mad man at his granddaughter. Naxena just rolled her eyes.

To the right of Sarutobi was her uncle Hercules and he was busy trying not to look at his niece. For he knew this night was going to end bad with Ares and Naxena playing against each other.

"Grandpa, what are you doing her" Asked Naxena as she looked at Ares.

Ares grinned even more. "I was out for a walk and ran into Sarutobi here and he told me about poker night and I thought it would be fun and also I could get out of your grandmother hair for awhile." He told her.

Yeah this was going to end bad.

"Fine, but the second you begin to acting like a sore loser. I will summon someone and your going home." Said Naxena as she gave him an angelic smile. The temperature in the room dropped several degrees and a few could have sworn they saw their breath.

Ibiki on the other had was smirking. _'I think I need to get these kids training in T &I very soon.'_ He thought to himself.

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio stood there wide eye. Never had they seen a Genin display anything like that. Her killer intent was monsters and put anything they could ever do to shame.

 **Secret location in Iwa**

 _Commander_

 _We have several pictures of the girl and her grandmother. Also two strange men that have been seen with them at any given time._

 _Also are photos of the girls Genin Team along with their senseis._

 _The girl has been paired with the Nara Clans Heir and Hyūga Clans Heiress. The senseis that have been seen at this time are Ibiki head of T &I, Anko right hand of Ibiki and ANBU Commander Dragon._

 _That is all I have been able to gather._

 _Gollum_

' _Interesting.'_ Thought the figure.

 **Private Poker Game**

Tsume came walking into the back room fallowed by Kakashi, Itachi, Kurenai, Asuma, and finally Hiashi.

The Hyūga clan leader looked at his daughter with shock. "Hinata what are you doing here?" He asked his daughter.

Hinata looked at her father and grinned. "It is team training. For we never know if we will have to go undercover in a gambling den." She told him.

Hiashi thought it over for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Also it does come in handy with Clan negations." He told her with a wink.

 **With Xena**

Xena went around the house picking up things and looking over several sealing books. She had been building her own book with new and different seals she believed would change the world.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Are you sure someone is here Jirayia." Asked Tsunade as she looked nervous about meeting her family for the first time.

Xena heard a woman's voice and heard her say Jirayia. _'Hmm.. Wonder what he is up to?"_ She asked herself as she open the door.

"Jirayia it's been awhile." Said Xena as she smiled at the man and she looked at the woman before her. "Hello." She told her.

Tsunade looked at the Goddess before her in shock. "Yo…..your my great grandmother?" She stuttered out.

 **Poker Game**

Couple of hours had passed since the game began.

"I'm out." Said Tsume as she folded. "If I keep playing I'm bound to lose my shirt." She said with a wink to Hercules.

Hercules sat there with just his pants for he had lost pretty much everything to his brother and niece. "I swear you two are the worst to play against." He grumbled.

It had been awhile and slowly Naxena and Ares knocked each player out. Shocking and stunning everyone how ruthless this girl could be when she was gambling.

"Grandpa you might as well give up now." Said Naxena with an angelic voice.

Ares narrowed his eyes at her. "Not going to happen." He told her with a calm voice. But, everyone could tell if they kept up he was going to crack sooner or later.

Ares had three Aces in his hand. A small smirk crossed his lips. "I call." Said Ares.

Naxena grinned as she laid her cards on the table. There before everyone's eyes the girl had a straight. "Looks I win." She told her grandfather.

Ibiki just broke out laughing. "This girl would do wonders in a tournament." He said laughing.

Sarutobi had been going over a lot of the funding that the only two loyal members of the Civilian Council had show him. It appeared they had been embezzling from the Shinobi Program.

"We might have a few of our best player enter the card tournament to replace some funding." Sarutobi whispered to Ibiki.

The scarface man nodded his head. Shikamaru and Hinata were pretty good. But, his ace in the hole was Naxena.

Ares sat there pouting over his lose to his granddaughter once again. "The God of Fortune smile upon you once more." He told the girl.

"Yeah, it looks like it. I'll have to thank him again and make some more cookies for him." Said Naxena as she grinned.

Everyone looked at the girl as Ares and Hercules just rolled their eyes.

"It's already midnight. I must head home. For I have a lot of paperwork awaiting me." Said the 3rd Hokage as he stood up and left the room.

Hiashi placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Come Hinata, you have a mission tomorrow morning." He told her.

"Yes, father." Said Hinata as she turned to her teammates and Senseis. "Good night and see you in the morning." She told them and left.

"Shikamaru let's go. Your mother is probably worried sick." Said Shikaku as he stood up and bid everyone a good night.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he fallowed his father out.

Ibiki nodded to Naxena and the girl grinned at him as she sealed away all her winnings and jumped onto Ares back as she yawned.

Anko watched with a grin as she eyed Hercules as she jumped on his back.

"Anko, you want me to drop you off at home?" Asked Hercules.

She grinned placing her chin on his shoulder. "I wouldn't mind going home with you tonight." She told him.

Hercules looked at her stunned as Ibiki snorted and finished his drink and left the bar.

 **Home**

Ares and Hercules walked though the front door chatting away. When they heard Xena talking to someone in the kitchen. Both men looked at each other and walked into the kitchen to see two other people sitting at the table talking with Xena.

"About you four are home." Said Xena as she looked at the small group. "Wait four? Why is Anko here?" She asked.

Hercules blushes as he looked away. "She jumped on my back and fell asleep shortly after walking out of the bar." He told her.

Xena raised an eyebrow and looked to Ares. "What where you two doing at the bar?" She asked.

Ares grinned at her. "Helping Naxe-chan clean everyone's pockets out in poker." He told his wife.

Xena sighed at her husband's antics.

Jirayia sat back laughing at the two men. "It appears nothing has changed with you Ares." Said Jirayia with a large grin.

Ares smirked. "Nope, but whose your girlfriend there?" He asked looking Tsunade over.

"That would be our other granddaughter." Said Xena as she watched Ares almost fall to his face from shock.

Tsunade raised a golden eyebrow as she looked at the two men and the girl and woman on their backs. She studied the blonde on Ares back.

"Let's put them to bed and we can come back and talk." Said Hercules as looked to Xena.

She nodded her head. Both men took the pair to Naxena's room and laid them down and covered them up. Closing the door they both returned to the others.

"So, she is Mito's granddaughter?" Asked Ares as he walked around Tsunade looking her over. _'I can feel our blood in her veins. Also can tell she awoke some of it.'_ He thought as he looked over to Xena.

Said woman just nodded her head to him.

"The girl. She is Kushina's and Minato's daughter?" Asked Tsunade as she held a photo in her hands.

"Yes, she is. The last of the Uzumaki Clan. As you are the last of the Senju Clan." Said Ares. "Both Clans where warriors in their time." He told her as he looked over to his wife.

Tsunade just sat there taking everything in. She had more family. _'Would if I would meet the other.'_ She thought.

 **Okay I'm just like don't know how to finish it. So yeah.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Next time we find out what mission they are going on**


	10. Chapter 9

**I know it has been awhile. Just real life as been insane.**

 **I am sorry for taking so long. Story update will be slow but. They shall be coming. I'm hoping to get a new laptop soon. For using my phone is a real pain in the ass.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Xena.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Mission: Make or Break time**

The group talked until the very next morning about everything and Tsunade learned about the family she never knew nothing about.

Naxena slowly woke up with the dawns early light. But there was something not right. There was something heavy on her and she didn't know what it was. There was a moan and a grumbled as the thing on her slowly moved.

"Stop moving and let me sleep." Said the voice as Naxena tried to put a face to the voice she just heard.

"Anko?" Asked Naxena as she pushed off her sensei from on top of her. Anko fell off the girl and landed on the floor with all the blankets and several pillows.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL?!" Yelled Anko as she slowly pulled herself off the floor.

Rolling her eyes, she sat up and slowly stood up off the bed. "Hey, don't yell at me. You're the one that was in my bed and sleeping on top of me. So that is what you get." Said Naxena as she walked to her bedroom door. "better hurry for uncle Hercules will eat all the food and leave us nothing to eat." She said as she walked out of her room.

Anko was hot on her heels as she ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen where they found Xena cooking and four people sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and tea.

"Morning." Said Naxena as she took her seat and watched Anko sit right next to her uncle as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Morning Anko." Said Hercules as he blushed as everyone snickered at the two.

"Good morning hunk." Said Anko as she smiled at him. But pouted as she looked up at him. "I was lonely this morning." She told him.

"Umm…" Said Hercules as he was left speechless.

"well sorry to disappoint you last night. But we had some family business to attend to and you and Naxe where both sleeping so peacefully. We didn't have the heart to wake you two." Said Ares as he grins at his brother and "his girlfriend".

"Really?" Asked Naxena as she looked at her grandfather.

"Yes, I would like you to meet your cousin Tsunade Senju." Said Ares as he moved his hand over to the blonde hair woman that looked to be in her late 20's.

Naxena raised an eyebrow to this. She studied Tsunade as she appeared to be staring into the woman's soul. "She has tapped into a little of her Goddess abilities. For she has slowed down her aging a lot. But it was only triggered after she had a great lost." Said the girl as Hinata and Shikamaru walking into the kitchen taking sits as well as Ibiki appeared from the shadows of the dark hallway.

Tsunade watched on as the others came into the kitchen. "What are you talking about?" She asked as she looked at Naxena a little confused.

"What she is saying is that you are a demi-god. So, you will live pretty much forever and would be hard to kill. Only few ways will be able to kill you." Said Xena as she walked over to the table with plates of pancakes and eggs and bacon. Three more clones appeared behinds her with more plates of food for everyone.

Everyone smiled and dug into their food as she joins them as well. After they finished eating Naxena looked at Anko. "So, you going to go home and get dress or do the walk of shame for the rest of the day?" She asked as she smirked at her part-time sensei.

Anko smirked at the girl. "It really isn't the walk of shame until someone gets laid." She told the girl as she jumped onto Hercules lap. "I'm sure someone would like to have a cuddles buddy for his little nap he will be having soon." She grinned as she watched Hercules turn bright red and wakes up.

"Umm… Anko. Please stop that." Said Hercules slowly stood up with Anko still in his arms. Slowly he set her down on the chair and made his way to his bedroom.

Anko smirked as she ran over to his room and slammed the door shut and locked the door.

Jiraiya just giggled as he took out his notepad and took a few notes about what he just saw. "This is gold." He said as he put the notepad away.

"I guess I will not be seeing her for the rest of the day." Said Ibiki as he just sighed.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

Rolling her eyes Naxena looked at her sensei. "So, are we going to have a mission anytime soon?" She asked as her teammates both looked over at the large scary man, they called sensei.

He cleared his throat. "Well we will start with a simple mission for you three." He said with a smirk.

At this moment all the Genin had a chill run down their spines. That smirk he has left them felt uneasy by

They all got up and left the house and made their way to the Hokage tower.

"So, Naxe-chan. What was Tsunade doing at your place?" Asked Hinata as she looked over at her friend and teammate.

"Don't know. She was there when I got up this morning. But I guess she is my family. That much I am sure of." Said Naxena.

Ibiki walked along just listen to his student as he watched her.

"Then that makes you part of the Senju clan?" Ask Shikamaru.

"To be honest I have no clue on that part. That is something I would have to ask her and my grandparents or my parents. But I will not be seeing my mother for 3 more months." Said Naxena.

This is where Ibiki spoke. "You will be traveling to the world of the Kami?" He asked.

She looked over at her sensei. "Not really. We will be meeting in the world between. But it will mostly be for some special training. Something my mother said I will be coming of age to some part of my bloodline that is in the Uzumaki clan. And not it isn't our chakra chains that is something the only awakens in a few and it is mostly in the females of the clan. I can use them. I haven't had a need for them as of late." She told her sensei.

As she finished talking, they entered the mission report room. There at the large table sat the 3rd Hokage. He looked like he hadn't slept a wink that night. He had a red scroll in his hand and a smirk. "I am glade you three are here. I have a special mission for you three." He said.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this mission." Said Shikamaru as he sighed.

"For it is the mission for that demon cat." Said Hinata as her eyes went back to normal.

Ibiki smirked at the three of them. "Yes, you will be finding Tora. Many believe the cat is a real demon for it has been around since the time when the 3rd Hokage was a child." He said as he grinned at them.

Hinata stepped forth and took the scroll form their leaders' hands.

"I know this is payback for last night. But I will tell you. It wouldn't have been that bad if you hadn't brought my grandfather and Uncle with you. For we three have the luck of the devil as we been told before." Said Naxena as she grinned at the man.

 **Well the hunt is on and next time we will find out if they find the cat and if Tora is truly a demon or something else.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I know it has been awhile since I have visited this story and added any new chapters to it. Thank you for your likes and follows.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Xena.**

 **Chapter 10**

Lykaon growled as she faced off against Tora. The Fire Damiano's wife's cat was truly a demon and Lykaon was going to drag that cat back to the deepest pits of hell.

"That is no normal cat. She is a demon." Growled out Lykaon as Naxena summoned her chakra chains.

Shikamaru was in his new fighting stance as he was ready to attack the cat when Tora slammed her tail onto the floor and a ring a fire surrounds her. The cat smirked at him as she jumped and back flipped into the air to attack him.

Hinata jumped up and struck Tora in the belly closing a chakra port. With this it knocked Tora off target as Naxena's chains wrapped around the cat. The cat turned her eyes on the girl. "Damn you Uzumaki woman and your accursed chakra chains." Growled out the cat.

Ibiki jumped off the tree branch that he stood upon as he watched his students go up against the legendary Demon Cat of the Fire Lord's Wife. "So, Tora are you a demon or a summons that is bound to the wives of all Fire Lords?" He asked that cat.

Tora looked up at the man. Her eyes cold as ice. "I am a summons that is bound to his family and have been made the pet of all wives. It is a punishment I must endure till the Boss summons allows me my freedom." She growled out.

Naxena pulled Tora closer to her. "I'm sorry Tora for the punishment you have to endure. But if you told the her that she is hurting you. She might change." She told the angry cat.

Hinata and Shikamaru walked over to Naxena as Ibiki held open a cat carrier as Naxena place her into it. "Thank you. I'm sorry Tora." She told Ibiki and Tora.

"Well done you three. You now have the quickest time at catching Tora." Said Ibiki as they walked back to the Hokage tower.

"What was the last quickest time and who held it?" Asked Hinata who was finally getting over her shyness.

Ibiki looked down at the girl. "1 hour and it was held by Kushina Uzumaki and her team. Your team was able to catch her in 30 minutes." He told them.

"Wow. No wonder she didn't like my chakra chains." Said Naxena as she looked down at the cat carrier.

After 10 minutes of walking towards The Hokage Tower and chatting Anko appeared before the group frowning. "So how was the mission?" She asked them.

"It went well." Said Shikamaru. As he walked passed Anko and open the door for Naxena and Hinata. Both Ibiki and Anko smirked at the boy. They knew he was falling for Naxena. He just rolled his eyes at his two senseis.

They went down the hallway leading to the mission's room where they had found Teams 7 and 8 standing before the Hokage awaiting their missions.

"Ah Team 10 back already? Did you not catch Tora?" Mocked 3rd as he smiled at them.

Naxena, Hinata, and Shikamaru all smirked at the old man. "We have her right here old man." Said Naxena as she placed the carrier on his desk and inside was a hissing Tora.

"If you give my sister that mission once more. I shall eat that demon or drag her to Hell." Growled out Lykaon as her two heads stared at the cat carrier.

Kiba stepped away from the hellhound wolf as he whimpered.

"Put a leash on that mutt." Demanded Sasuke as he glared at the hellhound.

Lykaon growled as both her heads looked at Sasuke. "I would say the same as you. For you are a worth mutt that is all bark and not bite." Her eyes flashed crimson with flames appearing her paws and in her mouths.

"That will be enough Lykaon. You do not need to dirty your paws on that trash." Said Naxena as she patted her sister's heads. Lykaon looked up at Naxena and her flames vanished from sight. "Fine, but next time I'm taking a nice bite out of him." Said Lykaon as she turned away and stood by the door. Attacking as a silent guard to her sister and her team.

Sarutobi paled at what had happen before his eyes. "Fine, this will be your last Tora mission." He said as he looked at all the scrolls on his desk. "Here is your real C-rank mission." He said as he held out a green scroll to them.

"Lord Hokage. What will our mission be?" Asked Ibiki.

Sarutobi looked at the two other teams along with Ibiki's team. "The Lord of the Land of Waves was murdered. He was able to get on last message out with a Bridge builder named Tazuna. He here looking for help to save his country. "Your team will take lead in this mission that will go up to A-rank leveling to a S-rank. Your team will be finding and taking out the threat to the village. While Team 7 guards the bridge build and Team 8 will watch over his family. But you maybe able to take anyone from either team to add on to whatever you need done." He told Ibiki along with the other two sensei.

Ibiki looked over the other two team and studied each kid. Anko just smirked as she looked at them as prey. All six Genin shiver under both their gazes. Naxena and her team just sigh at their Senseis antics.

"Show Tazuna in please." Said the 3rd Hokage.

An Anbu appeared and showed a drunk old man into the Mission's office. "Lord Hokage this is Tazuna." Said Tora as he bowed and vanish.

Tazuna looked at Ibiki and the students that stood along side him and the half dress woman that wrapped her arms around the tall blonde girl. Then he looked over at the other two Jonin-sensei's and their students. "Only one of these teams looks like they are able to take care of me. Are the other two just coming along to be babysat?" He asked the 3rd.

"They need more training." Said Lykaon as she was smelling the man. "You stink of sake." She told him with a huff.

Tazuna half screamed and pissed himself as he blackout.

Everyone sweats dropped as they looked at the wolf hellhound.

"Really? You had to go and scare the man half to death?" Asked Naxena as she was next to the man looking him over. She put a green charka covered hand over the man and ran it over him. She sighed in relief. "He is still alive. Just blacked out." She told everyone.

"Neko and Tora take him to the hospital." Said the 3rd as he turns his gaze over at the three teams. You all well be read to move when he awakes." He ordered. All three teams nodded their heads and left the office and Tower.

Outside the tower stood Xena and Tsunade. "Hey." Said Xena as she saw her granddaughter and her team.

Naxena ran up to both woman and hugged Xena. "Grandma!" Said Naxena as she smiled. "We have our first out of village mission." She told both women.

Xena smiled down at her. "Well it is a good thing I jerked some meat for traveling. Enough for everyone here and then some. This will help you all on not needed to stop for eating. As well I have been drying fruit for you as well. Also, some fresh fruit sealed in several scrolls." She told them.

The rest of Team 10 came up and join them. "Thank you Lady Xena for thinking of us all." Said Ibiki.

Xena smiled at him. "It was no trouble. I knew this day was coming and it is easier to travel this way. For that is one of the ways I would travel so long ago."

"Also, before I forget. Hephaestus has sent the new weapons he has made for your teammates and sensei's. He also put seals on them from the weapons to return to their owner. All they have to do is place the seal on their hands or on their pouches and the weapons will return to it." Said Xena as she held up five scrolls with names on them. "Also, there is a new armor mess he has been working on that he believes that would work better then what you all have been using. If the trail test goes well. He will send the rest to stock the village Shinobi with."

"Wow thank you grandma. I will have to make him some more sweet cakes and sweet wine and visit him soon." Said Naxena as she smiles taking the scrolls and handing them out to the respected person.

"I have just sent him some sweet wine, and some wild pig that Lykaon caught last night." Said Xena.

"We are honored by these weapons from Lord Hephaestus." Said Hinata as she bowed to Xena. Shikamaru also fallowed Suit. "I would like to give him a gift as well for these gifts he has given us." Said with a bow.

Just then golden light appeared next to Xena. There next to the Warrior Goddess was the Goddess of Love Aphrodite.

"Hey kiddo how's it been hanging?" Said Aphrodite as she held a surf board in her left arm. "Came to see if you like to catch a few waves."

"Auntie Aphrodite. I'm sorry I am not able to. I have a mission to a place that is very ironic at this moment. We are heading to the Land of Waves." Said Naxena.

Aphrodite pouted as she heard her niece tell her no. "Aww… I was looking for someone to hang out with and have some fun."

All the men and even some women stopped in their tracks to look at the Goddess of Love.

"Aphrodite you are more then welcome to meet your other niece." Said Xena as she got Aphrodite's attention.

She turns to look at Xena and the blonde hair woman next to her. "We have another one still alive?" Asked Aphrodite as she looked Tsunade over and she smirked. "Yup she is ours. She has awakened her Goddess blood. Might give me a little run for my money. But just a little." She said as she winked at the other blonde.

"Does everyone in my family always flirt with everyone?" Cried Naxena as she sighed hanging her head low.

"Pretty much." Said Aphrodite's as she smirked. "Anyways I am the Goddess of Love and I love to flirt." She told everyone. "Also, my husband loved the sweet wine you made him." She told Xena.

"I'm glad to hear that." Said Xena as she smiled softly.

Ibiki cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt. But we have to get ready for our mission and we will be meeting at the South Gates in 30 minutes." He told everyone.

Xena nodded her head. "I'll go back to the house with Naxena and help her pack and get the supplies I told you about sealed away for everyone." She turns to leave with Tsunade, Aphrodite as she hooked her arm and Naxena trailing behind them with Lykaon.

Ibiki looked at the other Jonin as they nodded and told their students to get ready and meet at the South gates in 30 minutes.

Thirty minutes have passed and there at the gate stood Ibiki, Tazuna, Kakashi, and Kurenai along with their students. But Naxena as she came running with Lykaon on her heels.

"Sorry I am late." Said Naxena bowed to her sensei as Anko appeared behind her.

"It was my fault. She was trying to pull me away from her uncle." Said Anko with a sheepish grin.

Ibiki just rolled his eyes. "Lets good." He ordered as Team 10 got into diamond formation with Tazuna in the center and Lykaon running head to scout out for them.

The other Genin looked on in shock at their former classmates. They worked more like a well oiled Anbu team then just wet behind the ears Genin. That was noted by both Kakashi and Kurenai as they would need to work more harder with their teams to get them working as well as Team Ibiki.

The others fanned out in twos behind Team 10 as Kakashi fell back and took the rear as Ibiki took lead with Kurenai on the left of Shikamaru and Anko was the left of Naxena.

Sense he has left his last project Tazuna felt safe. Something about Team Ibiki made him feel like he was in hands of true warriors. True ninja's as he felt that some of the others where just playing at ninja.

They had traveled for several hours when Lykaon ran back to the group and went straight to Ibiki. "There are two ninjas' ahead hiding in a Genjutsu. They smell of blood and water and something strange." She told Ibiki.

"Good. Thank you." Said Ibiki as he stopped walking and his team stopped as well. The others stopped before they could say anything Ibiki spoke.

"Naxena, Shikamaru, and Hinata. Get ready to attack. Naxena I want you to make shadow clones of everyone and mix into the ranks. For this is your first test in capture." Ordered Ibiki.

Naxena got to work and made shadow clones of everyone and got back into formation as Anko took over command.

"Alright everyone. Move into the forest and stay in the shadows and watch what a well train team can do." Said Anko as she smirked at her two friends.

Several minutes walking, they came across the two water puddles on both sides of the road. As they pasted two men appeared from the water and ran with razor blade chains attached to their gauntlets and tried to wrap Kakashi up in it. But the silver hair man went up in smoke. The others did the same but for the three Genin and Jonin.

Naxena went to work and throw her sword at the center of the chain and pinned both man as Hinata and Shikamaru behind both men and hit both men in the basic of their neck with a poison senbon and quickly tied them up.

Ibiki walked up to the two men. "The poison my students used on you will freeze your body and only allow to breath and talk." He told the two men.

"Now tell me. Who hired you both?" Asked Ibiki.

Both men glared at the scare faced man. "We do not have to tell you anything." Said both men.

Lykaon walked up to the two men grinning licking her chops. "They look good enough to eat." She said as both men paled. They had never seen anything like this wolf? Before in their sad and short lives.

"Gato. He hired our boss." Said one of the Demon brothers.

"Yeah we are just fallowing Zabuza's orders. We are only doing it to help the rebellion fighting to save our home." Said the other brother.

Ibiki smirked at Lykaon. _'I need to take her to work with me sometime.'_ Thought Ibiki as he turned to his team. "Now, what should we do with them?" He asked.

"They are missing Ninja's and we could just send them back to the village for the bounty on their heads." Said Hinata.

"That would work. But they do not have that high of a bounty as Zabuza and would only get us enough money like a standard C-rank mission." Said Shikamaru.

"Why not recruit them. With them becoming part of the village they will bring in more money that way as well we get two new allies and in this world. Allies are more valuable." Said Naxena.

Ibiki looked at each of his students and weighted out their suggestions. "Naxena use one of your summonses to drop them off for Commander Dragon and Hokage-sama to deal with them." He told her as she flows though the hand signs to summon.

"Summoning Jutsu Foxes!" Yelled Naxena as a large black fox the size of a horse appeared.

"Hey Naxe. Got some work for me?" Asked Mystic.

"Hey Mystic. Could you take these two to the Hokage and Commander Dragon and long with this note?" Asked Naxena as she handed the note to the large fox summons.

Mystic looked at the two bound men. "Sure. I'll drop them off. But if they fight me, I can't make any promises." He said as he flashed his teeth at the two men. Said men both passed out from fear.

In a poof of smoke Mystic and the demon brothers had vanished from the road.

The others came out of the forest looking at how quickly Team 10 had taken down two seasoned Chunin.

"Good work team. Let us take a 15-minute break." Said Ibiki as everyone nodded their heads and Naxena unsealed the scrolls for everyone of what her grandmother had gotten ready for them. She made a special one for Choji for she knew his clan needs to eat for their fighting style.

"How in the hell where those losers able to do that?" Demanded Sasuke as he glared at Naxena and her teammates.

"We train until dusk and then we study and train in sealing, medical jutsu, poison making and other things till it is time for us to rest." Said Hinata.

"As well we work as one. For there is no I in team. We learn the true meaning of team work for one miss step and one of us to all of us can die." Said Shikamaru as he sat down next to Naxena.

"We believe and trust each other. This trust only makes us stronger. Something Ibiki-sensei, Anko-sensei and my family drilled into our heads. But we are not always working. We do have fun and play." Said Naxena as she winked at Shikamaru.

"Yeah, its fun to see Naxe make grown men cry when she beats them in poker." Said Lykaon as she grinned at everyone.

Hinata giggled at the memory of Naxena beating the elders in several hands of poker when they saw her new style and tried to punish the girl. But, Naxena challenged them to a hand of poker and she left them in their underwear. Something that scared the Genin for life but was still funny to watch.

"I always train. But I haven't gotten stronger. All my team has done is hold me back." Growled out Sasuke.

Naxena laughed at him. "No, they haven't. you're the one that is holding them back for you think your shit doesn't stink and you are noting but a worthless child. Only when you work as one with your team. That is when you will get stronger." She told him.

Sasuke shot up from the ground and tried to strike Naxena as the girl caught his hand and twisted his arm behind his back and slammed his face first to the ground. "I wouldn't try that again if I was you." She told him as she let him go.

Sasuke growled as he pushed himself up from the ground as he glared at the blonde as he went through the hand signs for a fire jutsu but was stop mid-sign as Shikamaru backhanded him into a tree. "That will be enough out of you Uchiha." He said with a harden glare.

Sasuke hit the tree hard and coughed up a little blood as he fell to the ground.

Ibiki looked over at Kakashi. "You would do better to get that boy under control. Before I have him in for a psychological review and pulled from the program." He said with a smirk.

Kakashi nodded his head as he picked up his student and swung him over his shoulder.

Sakura glared at Team 10. _'I will make them pay for this. No one has the right to do this to my Sasuke-kun.'_ She thought to herself.

 **I'm leaving off here. Yes, I do like the wave arch. Till the next time kits.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello Kits. Thank you for everything**

 **Chapter 11**

Kakashi walked into the forest with his student over his shoulder who was now kicking and screaming at the silver hair man. "LET ME GO! THAT LITTLE BASTARD WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME!" Yelled Sasuke from where he hung.

Kakashi just sighed. "Sasuke that is enough from you." He told the spoiled boy as she dropped him to the forest ground. "They have a point. You are holding back your teammates with your behavior. No single person or shinobi is stronger without the help of their teammates, friends or family." He told him.

Sasuke glared up at him. "I don't need them. I need to get stronger for avenge my family from that accused night." He cried out.

"With them they can help you heal and become stronger. Maybe even move on from this." Said Kakashi as he sighed.

Sasuke just sat there. He didn't speak a single word as he glared at nothing at all. Kakashi just stood there looking up to the sky. _'Honestly I can't do this. Not with this kid. I have my own issues I am dealing with.'_ He thought to himself.

During this time Sasuke slowly pushed himself back up off the ground. _'Could he be right? Or is he leading me down a path of lies?'_ He questioned himself. As he turned his back to his sensei and began walked back to the others before stopping. "I'll try your way for now. But if your way doesn't work." He never finished what he was saying as Anko walked up to the two.

"Okay drama Queens it is time to move out." Said Anko as grinned at them.

Kakashi eye smiled at her. "Right. We can't keep the others waiting." He said as he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder pushing the boy along back to the others.

Ibiki watched the two return with Anko just chatting way about something and Kakashi just nodding his head to her as he was reading his book and Sasuke just glaring at everyone as he went to his pack and picked it up. He pulled out a bottle water took a few spits and put it away and put it back before falling in line with his teammates.

His team took back their formation around the old drunk as they went on their way down the old dirt road leading them to the Land of Wave.

Naxena walked talking with Kurama as she was, watching out for any trouble. _'I don't know why Jiji gave this mission to us.'_ She tells him.

' **The old monkey must be up to something. Maybe he wants to see what level your team is?'** Said Kurama as he watched out of her eyes.

' _That could be it. But it doesn't feel right. Something about this is all wrong.'_ Said Naxena as she sighed as she hung her head.

' **He might be trying to get you into the Bingo book a lot sooner than before you are being hunted by the other Nations for who your parents are.'** Said Kurama as he smirks seeing her reaction in her mindscape.

' _Damn it all to hell. If we come out of this in one piece. I'll put myself and teammates into the spotlight in the shinobi world as up and coming shinobi to beware of.'_ Naxena whined as her eyes widen and she wanted to give the other man a piece of her mind at this moment.

Shikamaru and Hinata watched their teammate. They knew something was bothering her and they even had the same thought of why they had been sent on such a high-ranking mission. They had only finished their 30 D-rank missions and been working their asses off during team training and on their own and with their families and with each other. Could they really be ready?

All three of Team Ibiki looked at each other sharing a knowing glance with each other. This was going to be their grand entry into the shinobi world, and they need to push themselves even more now to become something of legends. For they didn't want to live in their parent's shadows. Shikamaru wants to step out of his father's shadow as Jonin Commander and top strangest of the village. Hinata for the shadow's of both her parents. For her mother was teammates with Kushina Uzumaki and was known for her strange gentle fist style and archery. Something that wasn't common anymore in the Hyuuga family as well as he father's shadow as he was teammates with Minato Kamikaze teammate and made his name for being blood thirsty on the battlefield and the political field.

Then we have Naxena who was in the shadow's of both her parents and then her grandparents. Even though Xena and Ares had lived so long ago. She was still in the shadows for all the new books Jiraiya had been writing about them as well there was her Godparents and she wants to surpass them all.

That was one goal all three Genin shared. They wanted to surpass all those they loved and make names just for themselves.

"Alright maggots. We will be reaching the Land of Fire and Land of Wave boarders shortly. Naxena make clones and take Kiba and Hinata with you to scout ahead of us. Your hellhound should be at the shore by now." Said Ibiki as he glared at everyone.

"Hai sensei." Said both Naxena and Hinata as Kiba shakenly nodded his head to the frightening man as his partner whimper in his jacket.

"By the way Naxena have Lyonia train that puppy there in proper tracking and scouting." Ordered Ibiki. Naxena just nodded her head as she vanished into the trees fallowed after Hinata and Kiba.

Naxena stopped in the trees as she paused her chakra around the surrounding area. It came back with only the locations of the teams and Lyonia. There weren't enemies in the surrounding area, but chakra could be masked as well.

Kiba smelt the air and could only smell sea air and a few local wolves nearby. They seem to have picked up the scent of the hellhound. "I don't smell anything besides a wolf pack making its way to your partner." He told the blonde hair girl.

Hinata scanned the area with her eyes. "All's clear. There is a large boat docked at the shore and a man is looking at Lyonia with fear." She informed her teammates.

"All right. I'll send a summons to Ibiki-sensei and inform him, and we head out and secure the boat and the surrounding area. Summoning Jutsu Fox." The girl called out.

Before them a red small massager fox appeared before them. "Hey Blaze. Could you inform Ibiki-sensei that the area is clear and there is a boat docked awaiting us." She told the small fox.

"Sure, thing Naxe." Said Blaze as she vanished into the forest.

 **Back with Ibiki**

Blaze appeared before Ibiki. Ibiki looked down at the small red fox. "Report." Ordered Ibiki.

"Coast is clear. There is a large boat docked at the shoreline and Naxe and the others went ahead to secures it for safe passage across the sea." Said Blaze as she smirked.

Ibiki nodded his head and tossed her a small piece of jerked meat and looked at the others. "Rest time is over, and we need to meet out with the others." He ordered everyone.

Shikamaru took the left of Tazuna and Choji to the right and Ino took lead and Sasuke took the rear.

Ibiki grinned. _'Good they are learning.'_ He thought to himself.

The small group moved with caution of their surrounding and made sure to keep their hands near a weapon or ready to form any jutsus they re able to make within a seconds notice.

They came over a small hill and there in a clearing stood Naxena standing with her arms crossed looking at a golden blonde hair woman with a large board under her arm.

"Auntie I told you I'm on a mission and I am unable to join you for surfing at the moment." Said Naxena as she sighed in frustration.

"Oh kiddo. You have sometime. Your team hasn't shown up just yet." Said the woman as she turned around to the sound of someone clearing their throat.

There stood Ibiki and the others watching the woman in a baby pink bikini with lace going from the bikini top down her back and her arms attaching to cuffs and her bottoms also had lace flowing loosely like a skirt and golden flats.

"My student is right. There isn't any time at this moment to have fun." Said Ibiki as he remembered seeing this woman with Xena earlier.

Aphrodite's pouted at Ibiki. Thinking this would allow her to have her way as it always worked with her husband.

"Auntie Aphrodite how about after my mission is over, we can go surfing?" Asked Naxena as she wanted to just finish her mission.

Aphrodite looked at Naxena. With a small smirk crossing her lips. "How about this. I tag along and check out the waves as we cross the water and the second this mission is over; we can have a little fun and if they agree we can head to Uzu and get a few things from there for you." She told Naxe as she turned to Ibiki who studied the woman before him.

' _So, there might still be items that wasn't stolen during the third war left for the girl.'_ Ibiki thought to himself as he looked at the Goddess before him. "That is fine. The 3rd Hokage has been wanting to send someone to Uzu to do some scouting." He said as Naxena looked a little shocked but also excited about this.

They all leaded into the large boat as Naxe and Aphrodite's walked on the water. "You know that boy on your team really likes you." She told her niece as the young girl blushed up a storm.

"I know." Was all Naxena could say as her partner Lyonia walked along with her partner and best friend.

Naxena made several clones and had then run ahead of the group to scout. Just in case someone was waiting for them at the shoreline. This mission was quickly raising in rank and this was her first big chance to see if she was able to do this. Become a hero and one day take her place with her family.

The clones made it to the shoreline where one of the clone's felt a faint chakra signature off to her left as the other three had made a mad dash for the forest. Hoping they hadn't been noticed as the used the fourth clone as a decoy.

In the shadows was a young girl with long black hair pulled into a bun with a white bun holder and to long black bangs framing her face. She was wearing a black battle kimono with black bike shorts and black shinobi heeled sandals and black fingerless gloves with a white mask of a lynx. _'I need to inform Zabuza-sama. The old man has ninjas with him.'_ She thought to herself as an ice mirror appeared behind her as a strange kunai came flying at her. She was already gone.

Naxena clone's eye was twitching. "Damn it." She said to herself as she went up in smoke only leaving behind her kunai.

Naxena stopped in her tracks as she looked to her teammates. "We have been spotted. I couldn't catch our spy for they vanished in an ice mirror. So, we are going up against someone with an ice bloodline." She informed them.

Ibiki nodded his head to this information. _'So, one of them made it out of the bloodline wars.'_ He thought to himself as he filed it away for another time. "Be on guard. For who we will be facing next will be either A or S-class missing Nin and I do not want anyone playing hero or anything." He said as his eyes landed on Sasuke. Who only scuffed and turned his head away from the large scare face man.

They made landfall and everyone was on guard. Team Ibiki took back their formation around the old bridge builder. Naxena closed her eyes and summoned several Lyonia's siblings to help with scouting.

"Skull, Hutty, Mystic. Along with your sister I need you to scout ahead of us and disable any traps awaiting us." Ordered Naxena as all four hellhounds nodded their heads and ran off. Lyonia and Hutty taking to the trees as the other two kept to the ground and shadows.

Kiba turned to Naxena. "They have more then just two heads?" He asked in Shock.

Naxena looked at him as if his head had fallen off. "Yeah. All the pups but for Lyonia were born with three heads like their mother Cerberus and their father Kerberos." She told him as if this was common knowledge.

Kiba could only nod his head dumbly.

 _ **I honestly need to stop here. For I need to set up for the fight to come and also will the goddess of love enter the fight, or will she just watch and see what these kids are made of?**_

 _ **Let me know what you all think.**_

 _ **Later kitties**_


End file.
